Aider son pire cauchemar ?
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Weechester. Lors d'une affaire, Sam est le seul à voir un esprit. Seulement, si ce n'était qu'un simple fantôme, tout irait bien. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Non, ce qu'il voit est ... un clown. Et, ce dernier semble lié de près à la chasse.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite depuis un bon bout de temps et c'est pourquoi je la poste, en attendant de renouveler mon stock et quand

la fac arrêtera de nous donner trop de travail...

**Résumé :** Weechester. Lors d'une affaire, Sam est le seul à voir un esprit. Seulement, si ce n'était qu'un simple fantôme, tout irait bien. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Non, ce qu'il voit est ... un clown. Et, ce dernier semble lié de près à la chasse. Comment le jeune Winchester parviendra-t-il à en convaincre son père et son frère ?

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude. Mis à part l'histoire qui vient de mon esprit assez sadique sur les bords, tout le reste n'est pas de moi. Sinon, je ne m'embêterai pas à suivre des études et je resterai 24h/24 aux côtés de Jared et Jensen =_=

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Elle compte 8 chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Aider son pire cauchemar ?**

Une Chevy noire ainsi qu'un truck de la même couleur roulaient à grande vitesse sur les routes du Wyoming. À bord de la première se trouvaient deux jeunes gens, Dean, alors âgé de vingt ans et Sam, qui en avait seize. Le plus vieux ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son cadet qui était resté dans son mutisme depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure de leur oncle, Bobby. Nul doute qu'il était encore énervé de se faire trimballer comme un bagage. Seulement, quand John Winchester donnait un ordre, il valait mieux l'exécuter à la lettre et dans la seconde qui suivait. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, de nouveau, et le vit toujours la tête dans le livre qu'il avait emprunté à son oncle avant qu'ils ne partent. Merveilleuse façon d'éviter toute conversation avec les autres et surtout, afin de montrer combien son mécontentement était fort.

« Sammy, lâche un peu ton bouquin. Il ne va pas s'envoler.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse à la place ? rétorqua le cadet des Winchester sans relever son regard.

-Me parler ? »

Il vit du coin de l'œil son petit-frère le regarder bizarrement avant de finalement refermer le livre.

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, Dean ? fit-il en soupirant.

-Je ne sais pas, moi. Que penses-tu de l'affaire ?

-Que ce n'est qu'une connerie de plus.

-Sammy…

-Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te réponds.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le travail.

-Il y en a plein d'autres des chasseurs. En plus, je la sens mal, cette chasse.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'aîné en détournant son regard de la route. »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse, qu'un haussement d'épaules avant que Sam ne retourne à sa lecture.

« Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu la sens mal ?

-Je ne l'explique pas, Dean. Toi aussi, tu as déjà eu des mauvais pressentiments sur certaines choses, non ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Oui, il en avait déjà eu. Mais, généralement, ça concernait son cadet. Il savait quand il allait mal, quand il était en danger… Il ne se l'expliquait pas. C'était ainsi et il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Seulement, jamais, au grand jamais, Sam n'avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait trop. Il lui jeta un regard mais, celui-ci s'était replongé dans son monde.

_Il va falloir que je surveille ça._

_

* * *

_

Le cadet des Winchester soupira en voyant le truck stopper sa course devant un motel à l'aspect miteux, vu de l'extérieur. L'Impala en fit autant avant que les deux plus vieux chasseurs ne sortent de leurs véhicules. Sam ne les suivit pas et resta à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Dehors, le temps se faisait orageux même s'il ne pleuvait pas… ou du moins, pas encore. Il retourna à sa lecture quand la porte de son côté s'ouvrit et qu'une main lui arracha son livre.

« Dean…

-Sammy, allez, sors de cette voiture.

-J'en ai pas envie. Et puis, Papa va bientôt revenir avec les clés de la chambre.

-Justement. Viens te dégourdir les jambes.

-…

-Sammy. »

Voyant que son aîné n'en démordrait pas, il sortit de l'Impala.

« Bien, Sammy. »

Le dit-Sammy le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il remettait l'ouvrage dans la voiture avant d'en claquer la porte. Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la route jusqu'à ce que leur père les appelle. Ils prirent leurs affaires et le suivirent jusqu'à la chambre qu'il leur avait été attribuée. Là, ils déposèrent chacun leurs affaires et défirent les sacs. Une fois fini, Dean s'écroula comme une masse sur l'un des lits de la chambre.

« Aaaaah, enfin un vrai lit, comme je les aime.

-Tu dis ça pratiquement tout le temps, rétorqua son cadet.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Un lit comme je les aime. »

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la chambre. Il rejoignit la cuisine où son père avait déjà envahi la table avec ses papiers.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? se renseigna Dean, qui suivait son frère.

-Je n'ai toujours pas déterminé ce que c'était, lui répondit John. »

Sam les laissa parler, le temps de se servir un verre d'eau, puis, il s'assit sur l'une des chaises, à son tour, avant de demander :

« Quand est-ce qu'on va m'inscrire au lycée ? »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Dean fixa son petit-frère et John qui paraissait plus intéressé par ses papiers que par son cadet. Ce dernier comprit rapidement et dit :

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'inscrire au lycée ? Tu comptes à ce que je participe à la chasse ?

-Cela te fera un bon entrainement. Depuis le temps que tu n'as pas tiré.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas chasser. C'est votre vie, pas la mienne.

-Je te demande pas ton avis, Sam.

-J'avais remarqué, t'inquiète. Le jour où tu me demanderas ce que j'en pense, c'est que ce sera la fin du monde. »

Et, tout en disant cela, il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans leur chambre où il fit bien claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement. Dean soupira alors que le patriarche ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par cette dispute.

« Papa, tu devrais…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de satisfaire son envie. Il doit apprendre à chasser et pour cela, il faut qu'il participe un peu plus à ce que nous faisons.

-Mais…

-Dean ! Je ne veux pas en discuter davantage. J'en ai décidé ainsi et il sera fait comme je l'ai dit.

-Pa…

-Dean, c'est un ordre.

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Cette phrase lui avait été inculqué dès son plus jeune âge et la réponse, qui en découlait, lui avait été enseigné également avec le temps. Il fallait qu'il obéisse à son père sans discuter. Seulement, pour Sammy, il aurait bien voulu continuer d'en parler avec leur père. Dépité par l'attitude de John, il se rendit dans la chambre également, sachant pertinemment que son petit-frère allait se trouver de bien mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il constata que ses pensées étaient proches de la réalité. Sam s'était couché sur les draps de son lit et avait enfoui la tête dans son oreiller. L'aîné connaissait parfaitement cette attitude pour l'avoir vu des milliers et des milliers de fois : son Sammy pleurait.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Sammy, je… »

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Rien de ce qu'il dirait consolerait son petit-frère et il en était parfaitement conscient. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait le laisser dans ce si grand état de désarroi. Il retira sa main des cheveux de son cadet et s'allongea à ses côtés. Son épaule touchait celle de son frère et, il savait que c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Dean n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, contrairement à son Sam, il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un couché sur le ventre, l'autre sur le dos avec seulement leurs épaules en contact. Les pleurs du plus jeune finirent par se tarir et Dean murmura :

« J'ai tenté de le faire changer d'avis mais…

-Peut-être que t'as pas assez insisté. »

Cela fit un peu mal à Dean. Il avait fait de son mieux et il était vrai également, qu'il n'avait pas si bien insisté mais… était-ce une raison pour le lui souligner ?

« Pardon, Dean. Je…

-C'est pas grave.

-Si. J'ai pas le droit de te dire ça alors que tu m'as défendu. Juste…

-Je sais, Sammy. »

Cependant, même après avoir entendu les excuses de son cadet, il se sentait un peu mal. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit un poids sur son torse, signe que son frère avait bougé jusqu'à lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors que sa main gauche trouvait son chemin jusqu'aux cheveux de son cadet dont la tête se trouvait dans le creux de son épaule. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient un peu âgés pour ce genre de choses mais, il n'y avait que ça qui leur permettait de se rassurer ou bien de se pardonner. Généralement, Dean n'agissait pas ainsi, il le réservait à Sam qui était beaucoup plus démonstratif que lui. Ce genre de geste valait toutes les excuses du monde et le plus jeune le savait. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leur père les appelle pour souper. La journée du lendemain serait réservée à la découverte du terrain. La chasse commençait.

* * *

Lorsque l'aîné des Winchester se réveilla, il était près de dix heures. Il soupira mais se leva quand même. Il vit que le lit de son cadet était vide. Il s'habilla avant de finalement rejoindre la cuisine où il retrouva le reste de la famille. John était toujours dans ses articles et autres papiers tout aussi importants à ses yeux, tandis que Sam avait son nez dans son bol comme si toutes les réponses s'y trouvaient, à l'intérieur de son café.

Dean passa derrière lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant râler. Puis, après s'être servi une tasse à son tour, il vint s'asseoir.

« Il était temps que tu te réveilles, Dean.

-Désolé.

-Tâche la prochaine fois de te lever plus tôt.

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Au même moment, le plus jeune avait marmonné quelques paroles qui n'échappèrent pas à l'oreille attentive des deux autres chasseurs.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit, Sam ? lui demanda son père en le fixant, sourcils froncés.

-J'ai dit que nous n'étions pas comme toi, des machines qui parvenaient à ne pas dormir et manger durant des jours. Tout ça dans le seul but de ne pas perdre de temps à traquer des bêtes.

-Tu vas tout de suite arrêter de répondre des bêtises pareilles, Sam. Je ne plaisante pas.

-Moi non plus. »

Et, le plus jeune partit dans la chambre afin de se préparer. Dean ne dit rien mais, il vit que son père n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton sur lequel son jeune fils lui avait parlé. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil fermer son journal avant de lui dire :

« Nous partons dans une demi-heure. Vous avez intérêt à être prêts.

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Le jeune homme finit sa tasse de café et partit dans la chambre prévenir son cadet. Cette journée commençait bien.

* * *

**Verdict ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ou non ? **

**J'attends vos commentaires pour savoir si ça vaut le coup ou non de mettre la suite ^^**

**Bisous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire.**

**A bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ou bonjour,

que dire de plus face à de si gentilles reviews ?

Merci beaucoup à **Fredee, Aniyaoi** et **Fire666**. Cela fait du bien que de savoir que vous êtes toujours là pour lire mes fics. ;-)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, comme d'habitude. ^.^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Second chapitre**

Sam n'en revenait pas. Ils devaient enquêter sur une affaire concernant des meurtres pour le moins sanglants mais, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver ici. Etait-ce la punition de son père que de l'emmener dans une fête foraine ? Pas que d'habitude, ça ne le dérange mais là, oui. Au début de l'enquête, il s'était émerveillé devant les nombreuses attractions. Son frère avait souri devant son humeur joyeuse. Seulement, son sourire s'était vite évanoui lorsqu'il avait vu ce…cet être abject. Depuis, il en avait dénombré une bonne dizaine, tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres.

Son frère, s'en étant aperçu, ne cessait depuis de le narguer. C'était le grand jeu de Dean que de rigoler face à sa peur des clowns. Comme si lui se moquait du fait qu'il n'aimait pas monter dans tout ce qui se trouve à plus de trois mètres du sol.

« Oh, Sammy. Regarde là-bas, voilà l'un de tes copains.

-Ta gueule, Dean.

-Sam, langage, gronda leur père. »

Le plus jeune grommela dans sa barbe inexistante tandis que le sourire de son aîné faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. John s'arrêta là où avait eu lieu le second crime. En tout, il y en avait eu cinq. Le lieu se trouvait un peu plus loin de la fête, à une dizaine de mètres. John examina attentivement les tâches de sang tandis que son fils aîné faisait le tour de la rue avec l'EMF. Sam, quant à lui, le suivait légèrement en retrait afin de ne pas le gêner.

Soudain, il releva la tête et stoppa net toute progression. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un clown. Il tenait dans sa main gauche tout un tas de ballons tandis qu'il lui faisait coucou avec l'autre main. Un large sourire, dû au maquillage, lui barrait le visage. Mais, ce qui paralysait l'adolescent, c'était la large tâche de sang qui partait depuis son cou et qui descendait à sa poitrine. Alors qu'il le voyait avancer vers lui, Sam recula. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le dos de son aîné qui se retourna, énervé.

« Sam, regarde où tu vas. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son petit-frère, il se tourna vers lui et le vit regarder avec insistance le fond de la rue. Il suivit son regard mais n'y aperçut rien d'autre que les poubelles situées à l'autre bout.

« Sam ? »

L'appelé le fixa un moment avant de retourner son attention sur la rue. Dean avait juste eu le temps d'entrevoir de la peur dans ses yeux bleus.

« Sam, ça va ? retenta-t-il. »

John s'était relevé et s'approchait d'eux, suite au ton employé par son aîné. Sam se passa une main sur le visage avant de fixer encore un peu la rue. Mais, le clown avait disparu.

« J-Je…oui, je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda leur père.

-Je ne sais pas, fit l'aîné.

-Rien. J'ai dû rêver. »

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas les deux Winchester mais, ils n'ajoutèrent rien. L'enquête se poursuivit. Sam vit par deux autres fois le clown, même s'il restait loin de lui, comme s'il s'était aperçu qu'il l'effrayait. L'adolescent ne savait qu'en penser. Qui était ce clown ? En plus, il lui semblait que seul, lui le voyait. Ni son père, ni son frère ne l'avait vu lors de sa seconde apparition.  
Le calvaire prit enfin fin au bout de trois heures d'enquêtes. Ils étaient, à présent, de retour au motel. Sam se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Le visage fermé de son père ne lui donnait pas envie de discuter avec lui. Dean sourit doucement tandis qu'il le suivait, sachant que John avait toujours besoin d'être seul durant une bonne heure afin de réfléchir avant de lui faire part de ce qu'il en avait déduit. Il allait en profiter pour embêter son frère.

Comme il l'espérait, il le trouva couché sur le ventre sur son lit, un livre ouvert devant lui. Le sourire de l'aîné se fit plus grand encore alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

« Tu espères oublier tes amis en lisant un livre sur… la Première Guerre mondiale, fit-il en regardant la quatrième de couverture de l'œuvre Le Feu d'Henri Barbusse.»

Il reçut un regard noir de la part de son cadet et cela le fit rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle en plus.

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir autant peur d'un clown. C'est inoffensif.

-T'en sais rien. S'il faut c'est mesquin. Il suffit que tu te déguises en clown afin d'approcher ta victime et là, tu es tranquille. Qui soupçonnerait un clown ? »

Dean le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes.

« Quoi ? demanda Sam agressivement.

-Tu devrais, à mon humble avis, arrêter tes lectures. Tu as de drôles idées après.

-C'est ça, moque-toi. Tu verras le jour où tu verras un article dans le journal avec en gros titre "Clown tueur".

-Tu es fou, mon pauvre Sammy. Tu as besoin de sommeil, toi. »

Le dit-Sammy secoua négativement la tête et replongea dans sa lecture. À vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas rassuré après avoir vu ces clowns à la fête foraine mais, la présence de son frère lui faisait du bien. Il n'allait pas lui avouer. Oh ça non. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Winchester. Il garderait ça pour lui.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement, entre recherches et discussions. Sam avait participé également. Il affectionnait les recherches à la bibliothèque et il ne rechignait jamais pour ça. Seulement, lorsqu'arriva l'heure du souper, il déchanta bien vite.

« On va faire quoi ?

-On retourne à la fête foraine, ensemble.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Sam. Tu viens avec nous. On ne sera pas trop de trois si cette bête se manifeste.

-On ne sait même pas ce que c'est, protesta le plus jeune.

-Justement. On sait seulement qu'elle attaque dans les environs de minuit alors on aura besoin de bras supplémentaires. Et puis, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu viens, point barre. »

Sam tenta un regard lourd de sens vers son aîné qui ne put que le lui rendre. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour interagir en sa faveur quand leur père était dans cet état. Le cadet se leva de table, énervé et triste que son frère ne fasse rien pour lui. Il partit dans la chambre se préparer et n'adressa pas même un regard à Dean quand celui-ci le rejoignit pour en faire autant.

En voyant cela, l'aîné soupira et n'ajouta rien. Son cadet comptait lui faire la tête durant un temps indéterminé. Il se dit qu'il attendrait qu'il daigne lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Impala filait en direction de la fête foraine dont on pouvait apercevoir les lueurs à des dizaines de kilomètres.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées et il ne restait exactement qu'une demi-heure avant que la petite aiguille n'atteigne le douze du cadran annonçant ainsi le passage à la prochaine journée. Sam remonta le col de son manteau car l'air s'était refroidi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné qui discutait avec leur père tout en surveillant les environs d'un œil expert.

Autour d'eux, de nombreuses familles passaient, ce qui n'arrangeait rien au fait de trouver ce qui faisait des siennes. Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre sur la droite de l'adolescent qui tourna automatiquement la tête en cette direction. Il l'aperçut alors. Toujours avec ce sourire niais sur le visage, ses ballons dans la main et de l'autre qui lui faisait coucou. La respiration de Sam se coupa quelques secondes, quelques minutes… il ne savait pas exactement. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était ce clown qui n'était vu que par lui et qui s'approchait de lui.

Sam recula, encore et encore. Le clown s'arrêta alors, l'air triste. Le jeune homme aussi. Ils se fixèrent quand l'homme déguisé lui montra une rue sur sa droite. Celle-ci était sombre et petite. Quand le jeune Winchester se tourna de nouveau vers le clown, il avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils et contempla une dernière fois la rue quand soudain, un cri déchirant fit taire les centaines de personnes qui se trouvaient près du lieu. Sam vit sa famille attraper leurs armes et s'élancer dans la rue. Il les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un couple… ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Les membres avaient été arrachés et éparpillés un peu partout sur le chemin pavé. Le sang avait éclaboussé les murs étroits des quelques bâtiments délaissés depuis le temps.

Le cadet des Winchester se sentit mal et se tourna afin de ne plus voir la scène morbide. John passa le secteur à l'EMF mais, rien n'indiquait qu'un esprit était venu ici. Il rangea l'objet dans sa poche alors qu'il faisait signe à son aîné de quitter les lieux, car des gens approchaient. Dean acquiesça, attrapa le bras de son cadet et, ensemble, ils partirent en direction de l'Impala.

Leur père ne vint les rejoindre qu'une demi-heure plus tard, durant laquelle ni Sam, ni Dean n'avait émis le moindre mot. La porte du conducteur claqua et la voiture fila.

« J'ai eu du mal à me défaire des policiers.

-Que leur as-tu dit ? demanda son aîné.

-Que j'avais entendu un cri et que je m'y suis rendu. Seulement, quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient déjà morts. Cette histoire me plait de moins en moins. L'EMF ne réagit pas donc ce n'est pas un esprit. Il n'y a aucune trace de soufre, donc ce n'est pas non plus un démon. La façon dont les victimes sont dépecées amènerait à penser qu'on a à faire à un loup-garou mais…

-Ce n'est pas la pleine lune. »

John acquiesça. Sam n'écouta pas la suite de la longue liste de potentiels suspects. Quelque chose le chiffonnait lui aussi dans cette affaire : le clown. Il lui avait montré une rue et la seconde suivante, un cri terrifiant en était sorti. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, la voiture stoppa sa course devant leur chambre de motel. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit les portes claquer. Il soupira avant d'en faire autant. Il suivit son frère et son père jusqu'à la chambre et partit directement se coucher. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean en faisait autant. Il ne fallut à ce dernier qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil. Sam se retourna dans son lit. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir, les questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans sa tête. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il était le seul à voir ce clown alors qu'il détestait ça ? Etait-ce vraiment cet esprit le responsable de tout cela ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. L'EMF réagirait sinon et ce n'était pas le cas. Donc, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Il était perdu, réellement perdu.

* * *

La nuit était passée trop lentement à son gout. Ce qui avait eu le mérite de le faire réfléchir sur ses nombreuses questions. Mais, aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue pour le moment. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la glace de la salle de bain qui reflétait son visage marqué par les cernes. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de son aîné et encore moins de son père au son des ronflements qui lui étaient parvenus du salon. Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et sortit de la pièce. Il s'habilla rapidement, sans bruit afin de ne pas réveiller son frère qui dormait encore et rejoignit la cuisine.  
Là, il prépara le café, dont il but une tasse même si son aîné interdisait généralement d'en prendre le matin.

« _Tu en boiras quand tu seras majeur, Sammy._ »

Combien de fois il le lui avait dit ? C'était pour cette raison que bien souvent il se levait avant lui afin de pouvoir en prendre une tasse sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende du bruit du salon. Il se dépêcha de supprimer les preuves qui pourraient l'inculper et se retrouva face à son père qui venait juste de se réveiller.

« Bonjour, Papa. Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner.

-B'jour, Sam. Ok et… »

Mais, déjà la porte se refermait. Il soupira. C'était quasi certain que son cadet lui en voulait de l'avoir emmené avec lui à cette chasse. Du moins, il ne voyait comme seule explication de ce comportement que ça. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine, où il se servit une tasse de café qu'avait préparé sans aucun doute son jeune fils. Il s'assit ensuite autour de la table et se remit au travail. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve ce qu'était cette chose.

* * *

**Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Vous satisfait-elle toujours ?**

**Je voudrais bien, si possible, que ceux qui lisent la fic et qui l'apprécient mettent un petit commentaire pour que je sache si**

**y en a que trois ou plus qui la suivent. **

**Une review ne fait pas de mal et fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. **

**De plus, le petit bouton vert ne mord pas et même s'il m'arrive de mordre quelqu'un (surtout quand on passe son bras devant moi alors que je suis occupée)**

**je ne peux pas le faire à travers l'écran, donc soyez sans crainte. **

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis très heureuse de voir que nombreux sont ceux qui ont posté des reviews (même si ça ne sera que pour cette fois-là, ça fait vraiment plaisir).

Je tiens donc à remercier: **Aniyaoi **(erreur réparée)**, Cara, Fire 666, Fredee, Elodie, Mogusa, Miss Love, Lily Jolie, Lilisurnatural** et **Melancholic-Wolf**.

En réponse aux reviewers anonymes:

-**Cara **: Contente que ça te plaise. Je la continue, t'en fais pas. ^^

-**Fredee **: Toujours aussi contente que de te retrouver à chaque chapitre de chaque fic. Merci beaucoup.

-**Elodie **: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'est bien avec les frères plus jeunes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

-**Lilisurnatural **: Ravie que le début de la fic te plaise. Souhaitons qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;-) Merci pour ta review.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Troisième chapitre**

Lorsque Sam était revenu dans la chambre, les bras chargés du petit-déjeuner, il avait vu les regards des membres de sa famille devenir plus soucieux mais, ils n'en dirent rien. Dean mit fin au silence tendu en attrapant le paquet qu'avait son cadet.

« C'est bien, Sammy. Tu as même pris de la tarte.

-C'était pour moi, au départ.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Je plaisante, Dean. Mange. »

Le Dean en question le frappa gentiment derrière la tête avant d'engloutir plus que déguster sa part de tarte. John reprit ses recherches en mangeant l'un des beignets que son dernier-né avait ramené. Les discussions tournèrent encore une fois autour de la chasse en cours. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils partirent du motel. Sam fut déposé à la bibliothèque tandis que les deux autres partirent enquêter sur les différents lieux des meurtres et interroger les familles des victimes.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés avec toujours le même déroulement : se lever, enquêter, rechercher, fête foraine, crime toujours aussi morbide. Les crimes n'avaient pas empêché les gens de venir assister à la fête. Ils faisaient juste un peu plus attention. Les chasseurs s'étaient alors aperçus que les victimes étaient toutes des couples, jeunes, sans enfants, ou bien, au contraire, des personnes âgées. La chose ne touchait pas aux familles avec enfants. Bien évidement, ils s'étaient déjà demandés pourquoi ? Mais, aucune réponse n'avait été jugée convenable.

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures, à présent, et la famille Winchester se trouvait autour de la table, en train de finir leurs assiettes. Sam avait trouvé quelques autres éléments sur l'affaire. Cela remontait à environ une trentaine d'années. Tous les dix ans, des crimes similaires étaient effectués. Seulement, toujours dans des villes différentes, mais, en rapport avec le même cirque, qui allait de fête foraine en fête foraine. Personne n'avait fait le lien car, ce n'était pas la même personne qui le dirigeait. Il avait même trouvé des photos des différentes victimes dans les rapports des légistes.

Il pensait que ce soir-là serait comme tous les autres, c'était-à-dire : aller sur le terrain et tenter de stopper la bestiole avant de retourner au motel. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas cela, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité quand il était avec sa famille. Chaque nuit, il voyait le visage du clown et cela le terrorisait tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à dormir après. C'était pourquoi, il préférait, pour une fois, suivre l'enquête que rester seul. Seulement, il désenchanta rapidement.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous allons, Dean et moi, nous rendre à la fête foraine. Maintenant qu'on a rétréci notre champ d'action, cela devrait être plus simple de le trouver.

-Et pourquoi je ne viens pas ?

-Parce que tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et que je voudrais que tu dormes un peu. À quand remonte ta dernière vraie nuit de sommeil ?

-Mais, je dors suffisamment. J'ai pas sommeil et je croyais que tu voulais que je sois avec vous. »

John fronça les sourcils. Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de son cadet, non plus. Un coup il ne voulait pas venir chasser, le coup d'après, il ne souhaitait pas rester au motel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te rappelle que tu ne voulais pas participer à cette chasse au début, rétorqua son père, alors que je tenais à te laisser tranquille pour ce soir, tu veux venir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va vraiment pas ?

-Je…

-T'en fais pas, Sammy. Les clowns ne viendront pas jusqu'ici, rigola Dean. »

Le plus jeune le fusilla du regard.

« Dean, ça suffit. Sam, tu resteras ici pour ce soir. Je veux que tu continues un peu les recherches avant d'aller te coucher. Tu es beaucoup plus calé que nous sur ça et puis, peut-être trouveras-tu quelque chose que nous avons manqué. Et, ensuite, je veux que tu te reposes. On aura besoin de toi demain. Compris ?

-Oui, Papa, soupira le plus jeune.

-Bien. Dean, prépare-toi, on part dans vingt minutes.

-Ok. »

L'aîné partit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère et se prépara comme le lui avait ordonné son père. Son cadet le suivit quelques temps après avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Dean sourit légèrement. Il avait terriblement envie de le faire. Il termina de passer son haut et après, il s'assit en face de son petit-frère, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Quoi ? demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as vraiment peur qu'un clown vienne te voir, ici ?

-N-non. Pas du tout.

-C'est fou comme je te crois, Sammy.

-Je n'ai pas peur des clowns. »

Le sourire de l'aîné s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Ok. Donc, tu es sûr que quand on passera la porte de la chambre, aucun clown ne surgira. Ce même clown ne viendra pas, avec son sourire étalé sur le visage, te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est sûr qu'il ne sera pas comme dans ce film. Quel en était le titre déjà ? »

Dean fit mine de réfléchir alors que son frère fronçait un peu plus les sourcils.

« Ça, il est revenu. Bon film au passage. Tu sais, c'est l'histoire d'un clown qui tue les enfants, depuis ses égouts.

-Dean, ta gueule.

- Tout au début, tu vois un petit garçon qui perd son bateau dans l'un d'eux et le clown le lui tend avant de l'attraper et le tuer violemment.

-T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

-Mais, tu m'aimes quand même, rétorqua le plus vieux.

-Non. »

Tout en rigolant, Dean sortit de la pièce. Sam ne bougea pas de sa position jusqu'à l'annonce du départ. Il se releva et après avoir dû se retenir de tirer une balle dans la tête de son aîné qui gardait son sourire niais sur le visage. Après les dernières recommandations de son père, l'adolescent attendit quelques minutes de plus avant que le bruit particulier de la Chevy ne s'éloigne. Il soupira avant de partir dans la chambre. Comme le lui avait demandé son père, il se lança dans les nombreux papiers afin de trouver un autre élément qui les aiderait. Seulement, l'image du clown s'imposa à son esprit.

_Dean, je jure de te tuer._

* * *

Minuit était passé. Cela faisait à présent près de deux heures qu'il s'était couché sans parvenir à s'endormir. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas y arriver avec ce que son frère lui avait dit avant de partir. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était pour voir un visage de clown avant qu'il ne l'empoigne pour le tuer. Foutu Dean. Il soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il changeait de position. Soudain, un bruit sourd lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se redressa sans pour autant sortir du lit. Un autre bruit résonna dans la chambre. Sa respiration se fit difficile, saccadée alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage du clown… son sourire à la fois joyeux et triste… le sang autour de son cou…le sang…le sang…

_Tout au début, tu vois un petit garçon qui perd son bateau dans l'un d'eux et le clown le lui tend avant de l'attraper et le tuer violemment. _

Sam resserra ses bras autour de lui. Puis, quand il y en eut un troisième, il se redressa, attrapa la première arme qui se trouvait à sa portée et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de calmer les tremblements de son corps, alors qu'il lui semblait que la porte allait s'ouvrir à chaque instant.

* * *

Quand l'Impala revint au motel, ses occupants virent que les lumières de la chambre, qu'ils occupaient, étaient éteintes. Soucieux de réveiller le cadet des Winchester, ils rentrèrent en silence et Dean se dirigea directement dans sa chambre afin de répondre au besoin de son corps, à savoir dormir. Cependant, au moment où il retirait ses affaires, il s'aperçut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. De la lumière filtrait de la salle de bain et ainsi, il pouvait voir que le lit de son cadet était vide. Il abandonna son sweater sur le lit, et se posta devant la porte.

« Sam ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il commença à tourner la poignée de la porte mais, s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée à clé.

« Sam ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le père.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Le plus jeune des deux commença à remuer la poignée afin de faire céder la porte. Mais, n'ayant pas plus de succès, il se prépara à la défoncer.

Sam, qui était parvenu à s'endormir, se réveilla au bruit de la porte qui bougeait. Une once de panique l'envahit alors qu'il resserrait sa main autour de l'arme posée à ses côtés, sur le sol de la pièce. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Le sang martelait ses tempes, si bien qu'il n'entendait plus les bruits de la porte, il la voyait seulement bouger.

Finalement, Dean parvint à l'ouvrir d'un coup d'épaule. Mais, il la referma quelques secondes après alors qu'un coup de feu ait retenti et que des projectiles atteignent la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que… , commença leur père.»

Dean sentit la poignée de la porte forcer et il la lâcha. Aussitôt, son cadet apparut, inquiet et terrorisé. Il était seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur, malgré le froid qui avait envahi la pièce avec l'heure tardive.

« D-D-De…Dean…t-t-t-tu es blessé ? Je t'ai touché ? Je suis désolé… C'était pas sur toi que je voulais tirer… je…

-Encore heureux, ironisa l'autre quoiqu'encore un peu choqué que son cadet lui ait tiré dessus.

-J-j-j'ai cru que..Merde…tu es blessé ? »

Tout en bafouillant, Sam cherchait une quelconque blessure. John en profita pour lui retirer l'arme de la main. Son dernier-né le laissa faire, toujours en émettant des paroles dénuées de sens pour les deux chasseurs. Il agitait également ses mains dans tous les sens avant de se les passer sur le visage. Dean attrapa le visage de son frère et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Sam ? Sammy, regarde-moi. »

Les yeux de son petit-frère, qui ne cessait de le détailler, se fixèrent enfin sur son visage. Il lui sourit pour la forme avant de lui dire :

« Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas été assez rapide pour me toucher. Regarde. »

Il lui montra les vestiges de la balle de sel qu'il avait tiré, sur la porte. Sam fit revenir son visage sur son aîné puis, sur son père. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler.

« On peut savoir ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain, qui plus est, avec une arme ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que la question ne monte jusqu'au cerveau du plus jeune.

« J-j… entendu du bruit…je savais pas d'où ça venait et…

-Du bruit ? Où ?

-La cuisine ? répondit le plus jeune, j-je sais pas…

-Comment ça tu sais pas ?

-…

-Sam ?

-Je… j'ai pas cherché… je suis parti dans la salle de bain.»

John partit dans la cuisine, suivi de ses fils. Il regarda les lignes de sel et vit qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait subi de dommages. Il fit le tour de la pièce. Toujours rien.

« Il n'y a rien. Tu as dû rêver.

-Je ne dormais pas encore, protesta le plus jeune, j'ai vraiment entendu un bruit. »

Le père le fixa et s'aperçut que son cadet avait vraiment peur. Il ne le montrait pas mais, tout dans son attitude le démontrait. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Sam sursauta et recula légèrement, derrière son aîné. Ils cherchaient tous des yeux la provenance du bruit. Ce fut alors que Dean découvrit l'une des portes du meuble de la cuisine bouger légèrement. Il l'ouvrit et aussitôt, un rat en sortit. Le jeune homme grimaça mais se releva, tout en regardant son cadet.

« Alors, comme ça, tu as peur des rats, Samantha ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. Un rat… C'était un putain de rat qui l'avait empêché de dormir et qui lui avait foutu la trouille. Il avait vraiment cru que son cœur allait lâcher, suite à l'esprit qu'il était le seul à voir mais également suite à la foutue histoire de son aîné, et en fait… tout ça provenait d'un rat qui avait justement décidé de lui faire le coup ce soir. Toute la tension de ces dernières heures voire derniers jours redescendit. Son corps avait atteint ses limites. Il se sentait mal, à présent. Il avait eu peur pour un clown et pour son frère qui avait failli mourir à cause de lui, même si c'était du sel, en pleine tête ça faisait des dégâts. Cela faisait trop d'émotions pour une seule soirée. Dean, qui s'était rapproché de lui, sentit le corps de son frère se faire plus mou sous ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il retentait :

« Sam ? »

Il vit les yeux de son cadet se révulser alors que sa tête partait en arrière en même temps que son corps entier. Il le rattrapa et le ramena contre son torse. Il posa sa main droite sur son front et grimaça.

« Il a de la fièvre.

-Allonge-le, lui ordonna son père, je ramène ce qu'il faut. »

Dean acquiesça et s'affaira à s'occuper de son frère. Il le ramena dans la chambre, le plaça sous les couvertures et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il laissa sa main vagabonder dans les cheveux beaucoup trop longs de son cadet. Celui-ci gémit doucement avant de se tourner vers lui, toujours endormi. John revint avec un verre d'eau et des cachets.

« Tu les lui feras boire quand il se réveillera. »

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, il était déjà reparti dans la salle de bain remplir une bassine d'eau. Dean reporta son attention sur son frère. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état-là ? Il soupira alors qu'il lui semblait que la nuit allait être longue. Et lui qui avait souhaité aller simplement s'étaler sur son lit et dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'était raté.

* * *

**Alors, impressions ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ou non ?**

**Allez, si y a encore des personnes qui lisent sans mettre de com's ou qui ne l'ont pas encore fait une fois, allez-y. ^^**

**Une fois et je mords pas MDR**

**Merci en tout cas de l'avoir lu.**

**Bisous et à bientôt ;-)**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ou bonjour,

comme à mon habitude, je remercie mes chers reviewers: **Aniyaoi, Fredee, Lilisurnatural, Fire 666 **et **Mogusa**.

Un grand merci à vous.

Réponses aux anonymes:

-**Fredee **: si tu savais combien je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours cette fic ^.^ Et oui, le fameux rat que personne ne s'attendait à voir MDR Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

-**Lilisurnatural **: Je ne sais pas si ça donne vraiment une telle angoisse et ou une impression de réel pour les lecteurs. Néanmoins, si c'est l'effet que ça te fait et que ça te plait, j'en suis heureuse.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Je remercie également les lecteurs, bien évidemment. ;-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre**

Lorsque Sam se réveilla le lendemain matin, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé de la nuit, chose devenue extrêmement rare depuis le début de l'affaire. Le second constat qu'il put faire était qu'il avait le nez dans un vêtement plutôt doux au toucher et que quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger à sa guise. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'il y parvint, il les ouvrit en grand. Un grognement se fit entendre alors qu'il tentait de sortir de l'étreinte de son aîné. Car oui, il avait le nez dans le col de son tee-shirt et ce qui l'empêchait de bouger était les bras de son frère qui l'encerclaient.

Il tenta de nouveau de s'extirper de l'étreinte. Il y parvint au troisième grognement de son frère. Il se redressa et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il lança la machine à café et attendit devant qu'elle ait fini son œuvre. Une fois fait, il se servit une tasse du breuvage et s'assit autour de la table. Il resta ainsi, immobile, les mains autour de l'objet pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes. Ce fut lorsqu'une main se posa sur son front qu'il sursauta. Il leva la tête et rencontra les sourcils froncés de John.

« Tu ferais mieux d'être dans ton lit au lieu d'être debout.

-Je vais bien, tenta le plus jeune. »

Seulement, le sourcil levé de son père lui confirma qu'il en doutait fortement. Il le vit se servir une tasse du liquide fumant, avant qu'il ne s'installe en face de lui. Après avoir bu une gorgée et prit son journal, il demanda :

« Tu ne veux pas dire ce qui te dérange au point que tu ne parviennes pas à dormir ?

-Ce n'est rien, Papa. Laisse tomber.

-Sammy…

-Je croyais t'avoir interdit de boire un café le matin. »

Ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que l'aîné des deux frères. Il s'approcha de son cadet et lui montra la tasse qu'il tenait.

« Dean… je n'ai plus dix ans, j'en ai seize.

-Peut-être mais, pour le moment, tu n'es pas encore majeur. Donc, tu dois m'écouter.

-Il n'y a que ça qui me maintient éveillé, protesta le plus jeune.

-Tu n'as qu'à dormir la nuit au lieu de te prendre pour Rambo. »

Cette phrase acheva le plus jeune qui en prit pour son grade. Il baissa la tête et s'il avait pu, il aurait voulu disparaitre à cet instant précis. Son aîné, qui se retourna, tasse en main, grimaça. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'autre sens de sa phrase et l'attitude crève-cœur de son cadet lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pensé justement à cela.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Sammy. Tu ne m'as pas eu. Il en faudra plus pour me tuer.

-J'ai tout de même failli…

-Failli n'est pas tuer. Allez, on arrête de penser à ça et on se concentre sur notre affaire. »

La discussion reprit bien qu'il semblait que les deux plus vieux cherchaient à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du plus jeune. Même si c'était le cas, aucun mot n'en fut dit. Finalement, il fut décidé qu'ils se rendraient une nouvelle fois à la fête foraine, ensemble, afin d'en savoir plus sur le meurtre commis la veille, comme les fois précédentes. Cela les faisait rager, car ils étaient surement proches de la solution mais, ne l'avaient pas encore. Et, de ce fait, des gens innocents mouraient. C'était un peu, voire beaucoup, de leur faute. Sam voulut les rassurer mais, ne fit rien suite à la boutade que lui envoya son aîné.

Le jeune homme pensa que cette inspection serait une chance pour lui de revoir le clown et de lui demander, s'il y arrivait, des explications. Bien qu'il n'était pas rassuré, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans un tel état de défaite, même s'il le cachait sous ses traits d'humour. Et puis, peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait moins culpabiliser sur ce qu'il avait failli faire la veille.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils se trouvaient sur le lieu du meurtre et ses environs, et toujours aucune trace du clown. Sam commençait à désespérer quand soudain, il reconnut la touffe de cheveux orange un peu plus loin. Il se tourna vers lui. Il avait, comme toujours, ses ballons et le regardait tristement. Seulement, un sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit le jeune chasseur venir en sa direction, après qu'il se soit assuré que ni son père ni son frère ne le voyait faire. Il le rejoignit, réprimant son envie de partir en courant. Il repensa à sa faute de la veille et repoussa sa terreur au loin.

Le clown s'éloigna un peu, en direction de la forêt, juxtaposée à quelques mètres de la fête foraine, et se retourna pour voir si Sam le suivait, ce qui était le cas. Ce dernier le suivit durant une bonne centaine de mètres avant que le clown ne s'arrête et se tourne vers lui. À cet instant bien précis, le jeune chasseur avait vraiment envie de partir. Mais, il souffla, les yeux fermés, avant de murmurer :

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Comment se faisait-il que vous saviez qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer ? »

Seulement, le clown ne lui répondit pas et inclina sa tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sam, méfiant et presqu'apeuré. »

Le clown hocha négativement la tête avant que le décor ne change brusquement autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient, à présent, dans un cirque, enfin sous le chapiteau du cirque. Celui-ci était vide, hormis le clown qui se trouvait sur la piste en train de s'entrainer avec des couteaux qu'il jetait en l'air. Un poste d'où s'échappait de la musique était posé sur l'un des nombreux bancs. Sam regarda bizarrement l'esprit qui était posté à ses côtés avant de revenir sur la scène. Il était évident que le clown du souvenir n'était pas doué avec les objets tranchants mais, il s'entrainait avec un tel entrain que l'adolescent se sentit triste pour lui.

Puis, son regard se déporta sur le côté, là où il avait aperçu quelque chose bouger légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils. L'ombre s'avança jusqu'à la lumière, se dévoilant par la même occasion. Encore un clown. Cheveux bleus, large pantalon blanc à pois rouges, des longues chaussures rouges, le nez rouge également. Un clown quoi. Mais, son sourire glaça le sang de Sam. Il était horrible, déformant tous les traits de son visage et la lueur malsaine de ses yeux n'arrangeait rien à cela. Il s'avança vers l'autre clown, les mains en avant.

Sam le regarda avec effroi placer ses mains sur la gorge de sa victime. Cette dernière tenta vainement de se défendre, en vain. Tout s'enchaina rapidement. Suite à un mauvais geste effectué par le futur esprit, ils tombèrent au sol. Le clown au rictus à en faire peur attrapa l'un des couteaux et trancha d'un geste vif la langue de son compère. L'adolescent plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Puis, il le vit lui trancher la gorge. Le souvenir s'arrêta là et le décor changea de nouveau. Ils se retrouvaient dans la forêt.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête dessus. Le clown resta à ses côtés, le fixant tristement. Finalement, Sam brisa le silence, en relevant le visage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre parce qu'il vous a… »

Le clown acquiesça.

« C'est horrible, murmura l'autre, et… c'était qui ? Vous le connaissez, non ? »

De nouveau, le même mouvement de tête.

« Qui…

-SAM ! »

L'appelé regarda dans la direction de la voix. Son aîné avait décidément un bon instinct pour venir le chercher jusqu'ici. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant lui.

« Bon sang, Sam. Où étais-tu passé ? Tu sais qu'on est sur une affaire de meurtre ? Tu es malade en plus. On se balade pas comme ça dans les forêts.

-Désolé. Je…

-On verra ça plus tard. Papa nous attend. Viens. »

Et, l'aîné repartit. Sam jeta un coup d'œil en arrière mais, le clown avait disparu.

« SAM !

-J'arrive. »

Il rejoignit son frère qui s'était arrêté plus loin. Puis, ils allèrent à la rencontre de leur père.

* * *

Quand ils avaient rejoint leur père, celui-ci avait tout d'abord passé un savon à son cadet avant de décréter qu'ils se rendaient à la bibliothèque. Sam fut, en quelque sorte, heureux. Ainsi, il pouvait avoir plus de renseignements sur ce clown et peut-être également le meurtrier. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, tout en faisant en sorte que son père ne le voie pas faire.

Son mystérieux clown se nommait Nathan McAleer. Né dans les années 1960, il avait toujours vécu dans le milieu du cirque. En fait, ses parents étaient tous deux des clowns. Ils vagabondaient de ville en ville et ce, jusqu'à l'arrivée du second enfant, Anthony. La famille arrêta toute activité et s'installa dans le New Jersey.  
Jusque là, il n'y avait pas eu trop de problèmes pour trouver des informations. Ce fut par la suite que cela se compliqua. À l'âge de vingt ans, Nathan s'était fait engagé en tant que clown. Il avait souhaité reprendre le flambeau familial, à la mort de leurs parents. Au contraire, son cadet s'était engagé dans l'armée. Seulement, les ravages de la guerre avaient fini par payer et il mourut au combat. À partir de là, il ne trouva plus d'informations, jusqu'à l'article annonçant que Nathan s'était fait sauvagement attaqué et tué lors d'un entrainement.

L'adolescent chercha une photo de la famille mais ne trouva rien. De plus, toute cette histoire le dérangeait. D'un, il avait pour témoin un clown qui ne pouvait pas lui parler. Et, de deux, il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le meurtrier. Oui, c'était un clown mais, le maquillage cachait son vrai visage. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus. En parler avec sa famille ? Est-ce que son père et son frère ne le prendraient pas pour un fou ? Quand même pas… Ils en avaient vu des pires tout de même.  
Ce fut pourquoi il attendit qu'ils rentrent au motel et qu'ils soient rassemblés autour de la table de la cuisine avant d'oser prendre la parole.

« Dean ? Papa ? »

Presqu'immédiatement, les deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il rougit en baissant la tête. Il n'aimait pas être comme ça le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le père, d'une voix bourrue.

-J-je… Je crois que j'ai des indices pour notre chasse.

-Comment ça ? »

Sam sortit de son sac un dossier qu'il déposa sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et étendit des articles de journaux, des feuilles imprimées, des photos… Un vrai travail de chasseur. John en attrapa une et la fixa.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien prouver ?

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-Comment ça ? demanda son frère.

-Je me dis qu'une fois que j'aurai dit ce que j'ai découvert, vous me prendrez pour un fou ou un autre truc du même genre.

-Ok. Tente quand même, l'incita Dean.

-Je… en fait, depuis le début de l'affaire, je…

-Tu ? »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant fortement.

« Je vois un esprit. Un clown pour être plus précis. Seulement, vous semblez ne pas le voir. Je crois que je suis le seul, même.

-Tu vois un clown ? Tu es sûr que…

-Non. Ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai peur. Je… il était là depuis le début de l'enquête. En fait, il m'a même montré la rue lors de la première attaque à laquelle on a pu assisté. Enfin bref, il s'est avéré que tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé de le suivre dans la forêt. Là, il m'a montré les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mort. Le tueur est un clown mais, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui c'était.

-Et ton clown ne t'a pas dit ?

-Eh bien… il ne parle pas. Il a la langue coupée.

-Oh, je vois. Donc, tu vois un clown. Seulement toi. Il te montre sa mort et son tueur, qui est un autre clown en passant. Et lorsqu'il peut te dire qui c'est, il a la langue coupée et ne peut donc prononcer aucune parole. »  
Le ton de son père était sarcastique et Sam l'avait bien compris. Il se sentit mal sur le coup et cela s'accentua lorsque Dean se mit à rire.

« Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire allait autant te traumatiser, Sammy. Sérieusement, des clowns ?

-Je…je savais que je devais pas vous en parler. Juste… je croyais qu'avec tout ce qu'on avait vécu, vous comprendriez. Désolé. Je vous embête plus avec ça. »

L'adolescent récupéra ses papiers et son dossier et sortit de la pièce.

« Sam…, commença son père. »

Seul, le claquement de la porte lui répondit. John regarda son aîné qui lui sourit avant de rigoler encore une fois. Le plus vieux soupira mais avait tout de même le sourire aux lèvres. Si son cadet se mettait à raconter toutes sortes d'histoires, où allait le monde ?

* * *

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre de fini.**

**Vos impressions ? Aimez-vous toujours autant ? **

**Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire au moins un, ça ne fait pas de mal ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine de travail ou de flemme si vous parvenez à rester chez vous grâce à notre amie la neige...**

**malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas =_= **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

je vous mets un nouveau chapitre tandis que moi, je galère toujours autant dans mon boulot.

Je tiens à remercier vivement mes chers reviewers: **Mogusa, Fredee, Fire 666, Aniyaoi, Lily Jolie, La Lionne** et **Milael**.

Vraiment merci.

Réponses aux anonymes :

-**Fredee **: Fallait bien qu'il y ait un méchant XD Mais, c'était pas le premier auquel on pensait ;-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

-**La Lionne** : Merci pour tout ce que tu as dit. C'est vraiment gentil. Je souhaite que tu apprécies autant le reste de la fic.

Encore merci à vous tous.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre**

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Quelques rayons du soleil étaient parvenus à s'infiltrer dans la chambre. Alors que Dean s'était engouffré sous ses couvertures et ronflait comme un bienheureux, Sam regardait le plafond jauni par le temps de la pièce. La veille s'était vite déroulée après ses révélations. Il n'était pas sorti de la chambre après avoir claqué la porte. Il n'avait pas mangé, pas adressé la parole, rien. Comment aurait-il pu le faire alors qu'ils s'étaient complètement moqués de lui ? Quand son frère avait tenté de le faire parler, il n'avait absolument rien dit et l'avait même ignoré. Dépité, l'aîné était parti se coucher et avait vite rejoint les bras de Morphée. Il n'en avait rien été pour Sam qui s'était contenté de fixer le plafond, même dans le noir, comme si les réponses à ses questions s'y trouvaient.

Estimant qu'il était l'heure de se lever, il sortit de son lit, se prépara et rejoignit la cuisine. Là, il se servit une tasse de café qu'il but tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'il mène l'enquête de son côté. Comment ? Son père ne le laisserait pas faire, il en était certain. Il soupira. Il devait ruser. Du bruit derrière son dos lui apprit que John Winchester entrait justement dans la cuisine.

« B'jour, Sam. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de son cadet et il comprit pourquoi. Il exécuta les mêmes gestes que son fils, un peu plus tôt, et s'assit en face de lui. Ils ne se parlèrent pas : l'un plongé dans ses pensées à chercher un moyen d'agir sans éveiller les soupçons tandis que l'autre revoyait ses notes, en cherchant comment prévoir les attaques de la bestiole qu'ils traquaient. Le silence ne fut brisé que par l'arrivée du dernier membre de la famille.

« Salut.

-B'jour.

-… »

Dean grimaça en n'entendant pas le salut quotidien de son cadet. Il devait lui en vouloir plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il les rejoignit autour de la table et la discussion tourna, comme toujours, autour de la chasse en cours. Sam ne pipa mot. Finalement, un coup de téléphone interrompit l'échange entre les deux plus vieux. John décrocha et discuta avec son interlocuteur. Dean en profita pour observer son cadet. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à en juger ses cernes sous les yeux. Il paraissait également très contrarié et pensif. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien, merci. »

John raccrocha et dit, sous le regard interrogateur de son aîné.

« Il y a eu un autre meurtre, ce matin.

-Mais, il n'attaque jamais le matin, s'exclama Dean, mais, son cadet était aussi surpris.

-Il a changé de mode opératoire. Pourquoi ? fit John, en réfléchissant à voix haute. »

Sam observa son père. Une idée lui venait. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait surement le regretter par la suite, mais, quelque chose en lui, lui criait que c'était parce qu'il se rapprochait du but. Comme prévu, leur père décréta qu'il irait sur le lieu du crime pendant qu'eux iraient à la bibliothèque.

« Tu restes dans le coin, Sammy, lui conseilla son aîné, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent au milieu des rayons de livres.

-Tu as peur de te perdre ? ironisa le plus jeune.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Sam.

-Moi non plus. »

Le cadet se dirigea vers les ordinateurs et commença à taper ce que John leur avait demandé. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait son aîné. Il lui suffisait d'un geste d'inattention de sa part pour qu'il agisse. Celui-ci se présenta quand Dean alla chercher de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Sam attendit cinq minutes avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir de la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers la fête foraine, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois le clown et connaitre l'identité du tueur.

* * *

Il était près de vingt heures et Sam était exténué. Il avait passé la journée à chercher un esprit qui n'avait pas voulu se montrer, à effectuer des recherches sur les victimes pour trouver un lien quelconque. Finalement, il avait imprimé quelques articles où les noms des victimes apparaissaient, lors d'évènements divers ou même de leur mort brutale. À côté de cela, il avait dû éviter sa famille. Après qu'ils se soient moqués de lui, il ne comptait pas non plus rester avec eux pour l'affaire : il la résoudrait seul, bien que cela lui fasse de la peine. D'un, il n'avait pas souhaité cette chasse et de deux, il ne pensait pas que son frère et son père avaient si peu d'estime pour lui.

La nuit tombée, il était rentré au motel. Mais, au lieu de se rendre dans la chambre louée par John, il en avait louée une autre à l'opposé de la leur. Ainsi, il y serait tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le meurtrier. Il avait depuis deux heures, à présent, étalé de nombreux papiers un peu partout dans la chambre : son lit, le sol, la table, le canapé… si bien qu'il ne savait pas où dormir. Cependant, là n'était pas la question. Il était assis sur un morceau disponible de son lit, une feuille à la main. Soudain, il se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé où il ramassa un paquet de feuilles. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la cuisine. Il déposa ses papiers sur la table et entoura quelques éléments qui apparaissaient souvent dans chaque vie des victimes.  
Chacune d'entre elles avait un instant dans leur vie exercer le métier de clown, soit parce que c'était un métier qui se transmettait de père aux enfants, ou bien parce que c'était un job d'étudiant. Ces personnes n'étaient en aucun cas des parents ou du moins, en avaient mais qui avaient quitté la maison depuis longtemps ou qui étaient en âge de travailler. Donc, le meurtrier ne s'attaquait pas aux familles dont les enfants étaient en bas-âge. Pourquoi s'attaquer alors aux personnes ayant exercé le métier de clown que ce soit un bref instant ou un beaucoup plus long, s'étendant sur plusieurs années ?

Sam se prit la tête entre ses mains. Et si en fin de compte Dean et son père avaient eu raison ? Si le problème venait du fait qu'il voyait des clowns partout ? Non. Il en était certain. C'était un clown meurtrier. Il se releva, attrapa sa veste et sortit. Il fit attention de ne pas tomber sur son aîné et partit en direction de la fête foraine.

* * *

L'adolescent avait revu le clown muet. Il s'était laissé mener jusqu'à la forêt même un peu plus loin que la fois précédente. Il ne souhaitait pas à ce qu'on le retrouve de sitôt et connaissant parfaitement son aîné, il savait que ça allait être compliqué. Il s'était assis sur un rocher et avait revu les souvenirs de la mort du clown qui avait bien voulu les lui remontrer suite à sa demande.

Sam se passa une main lasse sur le visage, pour enlever les traces de fatigue ou du moins tenter, alors que son "ami" le fixait, ses ballons dans sa main.

« Qui est cet homme qui vous a tué ? »

Le clown le regarda de travers.

« Je sais, vous ne pouvez pas parler mais…peut-être me mettre sur la voie. Je ne sais pas… avec des souvenirs ? Vous l'avez surement déjà vu, non ? »

L'esprit acquiesça. Le décor changea alors. Les arbres et la nuit noire firent place à une pièce joyeuse et illuminée. Celle-ci devait être une nurserie à la vue du berceau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. À l'intérieur, un bébé s'y trouvait, endormi. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon qui se précipita sur le berceau. Mais, il grimaça en voyant que son cadet était endormi.

«_ Nathan, ne réveille pas ton frère._

_-Mais, Maman…_

_-Non. Il a besoin de repos. _»

La voix n'était pas menaçante, ni sévère, juste chaleureuse et emplie d'amour pour ses deux enfants. Le plus âgé la fixa et sourit avant de la suivre en-dehors de la pièce.

Le décor changea de nouveau. Ils se trouvaient à présent au milieu d'un salon. Sam regarda autour et grimaça. L'environnement était salubre seulement, l'état de l'homme, surement âgé d'une trentaine d'années, était dans un état pitoyable. Des bouteilles d'alcool vides jonchaient le sol, et lui, était écroulé dans un fauteuil, avachi, des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait d'un air empli de douleur une photo. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'esprit qui lui fit signe d'avancer. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et fixa la photo. Elle représentait un couple heureux avec ses deux enfants. Pour les avoir vus un peu plus tôt, Sam n'eut aucun mal à identifier Nathan et sa mère. Il supposa, par conséquent, que les deux autres étaient le père et le cadet, Anthony. La personne qui était présente dans cette scène ne laissait pas doute à son identité, ils étaient dans les souvenirs de Nathan. D'ailleurs, celui-ci confirma son hypothèse.

«_ Anthony….Pardon…J'aurai dû… Je devais te protéger et…tu es mort, par ma faute… Je…désolé…_»

Les pleurs reprirent. Puis, la scène changea encore une fois. Nathan, qui paraissait un peu plus vieux, les ravages de l'alcool aidant, se tenait au centre d'une pièce qui semblait être une cuisine. Il avait tracé sur le sol divers cercles et signes. Sam ne les comprit pas très bien. Il le vit alors entrer dans la pièce et commencer un rituel. L'adolescent ne savait pas d'où venaient les mots qu'il prononçait. Il reconnaissait que c'était du latin mais, la formule en elle-même ne lui disait rien.

« _Voilà. Tu vas revivre, Anthony._ »

Encore un changement. Ils se trouvaient sous la pluie. Nathan était debout, à côté d'un autre homme, genoux à terre, le dos courbé, en train de fixer la terre. Tout autour d'eux, aucune plante ne vivait, toutes terrassées. Les vêtements que portaient Nathan étaient les mêmes que dans la scène précédente. Cela ne pouvait que signifier que celle-ci n'avait eu lieu que quelques heures tout au plus après l'autre.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? _»

La voix d'Anthony n'avait été qu'un murmure, étouffée par le clapotis de la pluie sur le sol.

« _Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Je devais m'occuper de toi…_

_-Au point d'utiliser une quelconque magie pour me faire revenir ? _»

Le ton avait changé, plus tranchant, plus froid, dénué de tout bon sentiment.

« _Bon sang, Nathan. Je n'aurais jamais utilisé de la magie noire ou autre pour te ramener à la vie. C'est malsain et ça finit toujours par revenir contre soi._

_-Je…_

_-J'ai vécu assez de mauvaises passes et vu de mauvaises choses pour vivre._

_-Tu peux travailler au cirque…_

_-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois parti rejoindre l'armée ? Je ne voulais pas de la vie que Papa et Maman nous ont forcés à vivre enfants. Je ne voulais pas de ça et toi, tu m'obliges à le faire._ »

La scène disparut et laissa place à sa forme originelle, la forêt et la nuit noire. Sam ne bougea pas, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le clown se rapprocha de lui au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il se posta à ses côtés et le regarda.

« Vous…vous avez ramené votre frère à la vie. »

L'esprit acquiesça.

« Et, il vous a tué. »

De nouveau, le même hochement de tête. Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était horrible.

« C'est lui qui tue, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, il tue tous ceux qui ont de près ou de loin approché le travail de clown. Il croit que quelqu'un peut faire la même chose que vous. Mais, comment sait-il ceux qui ont travaillé dans un cirque ? »

Le clown le regarda tristement. Puis, l'évidence se fit pour l'adolescent.

« Il travaille toujours dans le cirque ? »

Son interlocuteur muet lui confirma son hypothèse.

« Il continue de travailler dans le cirque. Ainsi, il peut savoir qui exerce le métier. Oh, mon Dieu. Il faut que je l'arrête. Mais…je ne sais pas comment faire. Je peux… »

Il stoppa court ses pensées à voix haute. Non, il n'irait pas demander de l'aide à son père. Hors de question. Il ne l'avait pas crû et ne le croirait pas. Et puis, il comptait faire ce boulot seul. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Ce fut pourquoi il se tourna vers son "ami" et lui dit :

« Je vais m'en occuper. Je passe un coup de fil à un ami. Vous restez là, j'aurai besoin de vous. »

Il attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro d'un de ses proches. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que le téléphone, à l'autre bout, ne soit décroché et qu'une voix bourrue lui réponde.

« Bobby ? C'est Sam.

-_Sam ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux à vingt-et-une heure et demie ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

-Non. J'ai juste besoin de renseignement pour une affaire en cours.

-_Et ton père ? Il n'avait pas la réponse._

-Non, sinon, je ne t'appellerai pas.

-_Vas-y, j'écoute_.

-Comment peut-on mettre un terme à un homme ramené à la vie par magie noire ?

-_Un zombie ?_

-Oui.

-_Et ton père ne sait pas comment on y met fin ? Tu te fous de moi, on en a chassé un l'an dernier._

-Il n'est pas en état de nous le dire.

-_Passe-le-moi._

-Non.

-_Sam. Passe-moi Dean au moins._

-Non.

-_Bon sang, Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Où sont-ils ?_

-Ecoute, tu ne veux pas me donner les renseignements, ok. Merci, Bobby. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

-_Sam…_ »

L'appelé avait déjà raccroché. Il serra très fort son portable et souffla, énervé. Même celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle ne voulait pas l'aider. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait tout seul. Il fit face à l'esprit.

« Votre frère est enterré au cimetière de la ville ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Bon, c'est déjà ça. Je vais aller récupérer des armes au motel et j'y vais. »

Et, le jeune homme partit. Le clown le regarda faire, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Après que Sam ait raccroché, Bobby avait fulminé contre lui. Mais, sachant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il sortit son portable et appela Dean. Il n'attendit qu'une sonnerie avant que celui-ci ne décroche.

« _Oui, allo ?_

-Dean ?

-_Bobby. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

-Où êtes-vous ?

-_Eh bien, sur l'affaire que tu nous a filés, pourquoi ?_

-Et Sam ? Il est avec vous ?

-_C'est compliqué,_ fit Dean embarrassé.

-Dean, explique, gronda le vieux chasseur.

-_On s'est disputé. Enfin, il nous a sortis une théorie et on s'est moqué de lui. Il nous en a voulu et il est parti. Je… Nous ne savons pas où il est, Bobby._ »

Le plus vieux des deux sentit dans cet aveu une pointe de détresse de la part de l'aîné des Winchester. Il voulait le rassurer mais, il était certain que vu la situation, il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement du cadet. Il soupira. Si une seule personne était capable de raisonner le plus jeune des Winchester, c'était bien Dean. Première chose à faire dans ce cas-là, savoir où était le père. Car, un Sam en colère et un John furieux l'un en face de l'autre ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

« Dean… ton père est dans les parages ?

-_Non. Il est à la fête foraine. J'attends au motel au cas-où Sam rentrerait mais, je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas._

-Ok. Tant mieux. Tu vas pouvoir surveiller sans avoir grincheux dans les pattes. Sam m'a appelé.

-_Quoi ? Quand ça ? Il va bien ?_

-Dean. »

Aussitôt, l'aîné ne dit plus rien.

« Ton frère m'a demandé comment se débarrasser d'un zombie.

-_Un zombie ? Mais, pourquoi ?_

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Seulement, ça doit avoir un lien avec ce qu'il pense savoir de l'enquête. Il ne sait rien de comment le tuer et je n'ai pas pu le lui dire.

-_Donc, il est en ville._

-Oui. Ton frère doit surement loger pas loin du motel, ou même à l'intérieur. Il n'y a pas d'autres motels ou d'hôtels en ville. Et puis, il va surement venir chercher des armes.

-_Sauf s'il en a pris quelques unes. Mais, je vais guetter s'il revient ici. Merci, Bobby._

-Appelle-moi pour me donner des nouvelles une fois qu'il sera retrouvé.

-_Ouais. Merci._ »

Ils raccrochèrent. Dean se posta devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, derrière les rideaux. Il espérait que ce que lui avait dit son oncle soit vrai et que son cadet ne tarderait pas à se montrer.

* * *

**Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ?**

**Sam est abandonné de tous les côtés mais heureusement... son aîné continue de s'inquiéter pour lui ;-)**

**Que va-t-il se passer ? La grosse question XD**

**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je m'excuse grandement du retard pour le postage de ce chapitre, seulement, comme vous devez vous en douter, je patauge dans mes devoirs de la fac.

Tuezzzzzzzzz- . je crois que ça vaut mieux que de vivre dans un tel rythme de travail.

Comme à mon habitude, je remercie vivement les reviewers (je vous adore). Un grand merci à : **Milael, Lily Jolie, Naesse, Aniyaoi, Mogusa, Kaemie, Miss Love, Fire 666, Fredee** et **Lilisurnatural**.

En réponse aux reviewers anonymes:

-**Kaemie **: Je dois admettre que les fics anglaises de SPN valent le détour. Les idées qu'on y trouvent sont toujours fantastiques et puis... il y en a tellement qu'on peut y passer des heures à toutes les faire. Mais, même si j'adore, je pense qu'en français, y en a quelques unes qui valent le coup également. ^.^ C'est pourquoi je maintiens qu'il faut soutenir le français MDR Ok, je sors. Je suis tout particulièrement heureuse que de savoir que ma fic te plaise. Je te remercie également d'avoir pris le temps de la commenter et j'espère que la suite et la fin, dans les prochains chapitres, te plaira tout autant. Encore merci.

-**Fire 666** : Non, tu as tout à fait raison. L'histoire de Nathan et Anthony ressemblent en tout point à celle que vont connaitre nos frérots. C'est un petit clin d'oeil et surement un avertissement pour leur futur mais, comme on le sait, ma fic n'étant pas à l'origine de la série, Sam et Dean n'en feront qu'à leur tête. =_= MDR Après, il y a des fous un peu partout sur notre planète, et malheureusement, le clown tueur en fait partie. Malheureusement ? Que dis-je ? Heureusement, car ainsi, il y a une histoire et Sam va s'en prendre plein la poire MDR Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

-**Fredee **: Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais le dire, mais, merci beaucoup de reviewé tous les chapitres depuis le début. Et même les dernières fics que j'ai écrit. (^.^) Thanks you very much.

-**Lilisurnatural **: Je ne m'en fais pas. Tu as le droit de ne pas commenter si tu ne veux pas XD et puis, tu as commenté le précédent, je vais pas piquer une crise pour que t'aille me mettre une review sur le quatrième chapitre, non mais. Comme je l'ai écrit pour Fire 666, oui, c'est du fait exprès MDR J'adore ça lol Je te félicite ainsi que Fire 666 pour l'avoir remarqué. Tu es une vraie fan, bravo *applaudissements* (oui, ça vaut pas les vrais mais bon XD). Je te remercie pour ta review. Je souhaite que les prochains chapitres te satisfasse (que c'est moche =_= ).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sixième chapitre**

Sam atteignit le motel une demi-heure plus tard. Seulement, il y était arrivé par derrière, de ce fait, Dean ne pouvait pas l'avoir aperçu. Il prit une pelle et l'arme chargée de vraies balles qu'il avait emprunté à son père avant de partir de leur chambre commune puis sortit de la sienne. Il ne savait pas comment mettre fin à un zombie, mais, il apprendrait sur le terrain, vu que personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Il reprit le chemin par lequel il était venu, quoiqu'un peu plus long que l'autre, et partit en direction du cimetière. Là, il chercha la tombe d'Anthony McAleer à l'aide de sa petite lampe qui n'illuminait pratiquement rien. Il finit par la trouver tout de même au bout d'une demi-heure. Il commença à creuser. Cela lui prit une demi-heure également. Il n'était pas si costaud que ça et profaner une tombe seul n'était pas de tout repos.

Une fois que sa pelle rencontra le bois du cercueil, il stoppa toute progression. Il retira le reste de la terre avec ses mains, avant de se concentrer sur la boite de bois. D'un coup de pelle, il l'ouvrit et ôta le couvercle. Néanmoins, il dut admettre que lorsqu'on était un zombie, on ne laissait aucune trace dans son cercueil. Il n'y avait là rien qui pouvait l'aider à savoir comment on pouvait éliminer une telle créature. Il soupira et sortit du trou.

Sur la terre ferme, il baissa son regard sur sa lampe dont la lumière vacillait.

« Oh non. Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Il donna quelques coups dessus et quand, enfin, elle se décida à marcher, il releva la tête. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec un visage de clown, bien trop proche du sien et dont le sourire malsain qui le recouvrait de part et d'autre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il voulut attraper son arme mais, ne fut pas assez rapide et se fit éjecter contre l'une des nombreuses pierres tombales du cimetière. La tête en prit un bon coup et pendant quelques secondes, sa vue fut floue. Il n'entendait pratiquement rien alors que son sang battait ses tympans, couvrant tous les bruits extérieurs. Quand il parvint à retrouver un minimum de facultés, il aperçut alors l'esprit qui était apparu et qui restait devant l'autre, son frère cadet.

« Je t'avais tué, murmura Anthony en voyant le fantôme de son aîné, tu étais mort. »

Nathan ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent et traversèrent son corps pour aller se ficher dans celui du plus jeune des clowns. Cela n'eut aucun effet et Anthony rigola en voyant le visage terrifié du jeune chasseur.

« Tu devrais savoir que les balles n'ont aucun effet sur un zombie. Et dire que tu es un chasseur. Pitoyable. »

Sam était terrorisé, il ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Sa peur était revenue en grande force.

« Alors, c'est ça ton protégé ? Tu me fais pitié, Nathan. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que je m'en suis douté dès la première fois où je l'ai vu qu'il allait me poser problème. Enfin bon, plus pour longtemps. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a peur des clowns, ce qui tombe bien, j'en suis un. Merci de m'avoir rendu ce service, grand-frère. »

Il traversa le corps de son dit-grand-frère et avança vers le jeune chasseur tétanisé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi et envoyer ton corps en souvenir à ta famille, comme pour avertissement.

-Laissez…laissez-moi… »

Anthony rigola et alors qu'il tendait un bras en direction de l'adolescent, il se trouva propulsé un peu plus loin. Nathan fit signe à Sam de le suivre, ce qu'il fit difficilement. Lorsque le cadet des McAleer se redressa, ils avaient disparu.

* * *

Sam avait couru tant que ses jambes le permettaient. Il avait souhaité mettre autant de distance que possible entre le clown meurtrier et lui. Seulement, après avoir exercé une activité aussi intensive pendant vingt minutes, il s'écroula au sol. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et surtout, sa tête lui faisait mal, lui donnait même des vertiges. Il resta allongé sur le bitume de la route déserte de tout véhicule et ferma les yeux pour réfréner le haut-le-cœur qui l'envahissait. Il souffla profondément afin que ses battements de cœur ne soient plus aussi oppressants. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir l'esprit au-dessus de lui, inquiet. Il lui sourit doucement et tenta de se redresser.

« Je crois qu'on l'a semé, fit-il essoufflé. »

Il se leva et observa son pantalon qui était déchiré au niveau des genoux. Il saignait là et au niveau de ses avant-bras également qui avaient amorti la chute. Il soupira et reprit la marche à sa propre allure. Le clown resta à ses côtés, sans doute pour veiller à ce qu'il ne s'effondre pas une nouvelle fois. Il le suivit jusqu'au motel et quand il vit qu'il y était arrivé sans encombres, il disparut. Sam s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'allonger sur son lit et dormir éternellement. Il ne prit même pas en compte qu'il passait devant l'entrée du motel et se dirigea vers sa chambre, d'un pas trainant. Il l'ouvrit et s'affala sur son lit, encombré par les papiers. Seulement, il ne s'inquiéta pas de ses blessures et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Dean avait attendu, une bonne partie de la soirée, devant sa fenêtre. Au lieu de voir son frère, son père était revenu à près de minuit passé. Le meurtre avait eu lieu plus tôt, bizarrement. L'aîné avait bien écouté les explications de John avant de revenir surveiller l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le père justement.

-J'attends quelque chose.

-Un hamburger ? »

L'aîné ne répondit pas à l'ironie de cette réplique. Alors qu'il allait laisser tomber, une ombre à la lumière des lampadaires lui apparut. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre à qui elle appartenait. Il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je reviens, Papa. Promis. »

Et, il sortit, sans aucune autre mesure. Il vit son cadet disparaitre au coin du motel et il le suivit discrètement. Il remarqua alors que son frère trainait des pieds. Il le vit ouvrir une porte et entrer à l'intérieur. Bobby avait eu raison, Sam n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de motel. Il se posta devant la porte également, et, entra, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas fermé à clés.

_Sam, il va falloir revoir toutes les règles de sécurité._

Il referma la porte doucement, et fut étonné de toutes les feuilles qui trainaient au sol ou sur les meubles de la chambre.

_Eh ben, t'as pas chômé. _

Il fit un tour rapide des pièces sans bouger pour autant. Puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre, sachant qu'il le trouverait surement là. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir écroulé sur le lit. L'inquiétude revenant au galop, il se dirigea vers lui et plaça deux doigts sur sa carotide. Il souffla en sentant un pouls régulier et normal. Il balaya les cheveux de devant les yeux de son cadet et remarqua la teinte rosée de ses joues. Il posa aussitôt sa main sur son front. Il était bouillant.

« On peut vraiment pas te laisser tout seul. »

Dean retira sa main et Sam gémit sans pour autant se réveiller. L'aîné l'examina pendant que sa main caressait les cheveux de son petit-frère, comme pour le rassurer. Mais, il retira sa main et y découvrit du sang. Il bougea un maximum de cheveux et une entaille fit son apparition.

« Merde, jura-t-il les dents serrées, Sam. Sammy, réveille-toi. »

Il le secoua doucement. Le petit-frère grogna sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Allez, Sam, fais pas le con. Ouvre tes yeux.

-Mmh…

-C'est ça, Sammy. Allez, montre-moi tes beaux yeux. »

L'endormi obéit et les ouvrit. Il eut du mal à se rappeler où il était et ses yeux ne voulaient pas rester sur un point fixe.

« Sam ? »

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, les pupilles bleues se fixèrent sur l'aîné des Winchester.

« Dean ? Que… »

La main de son frère, posée sur son épaule, l'empêcha de se mettre sur le dos.

« Non, attends, tu as une blessure à la tête. Je te soigne ça et on regarde ensemble si tu as une commotion. Ok ?

-Si tu veux.

-Sam, je ne plaisante pas. Tu dors pas.

-'k. »

Dean partit dans la salle de bain. Il récupéra les serviettes et en mouilla une, avant de revenir vers son frère. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient à moitié fermés, signe de l'effort qu'il fournissait pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. L'aîné appliqua sa serviette trempée sur la blessure.

« Ça fait mal, geignit le plus jeune, en poussant la main de son frère.

-Je sais, Sammy. Seulement, je ne peux pas faire autrement alors ne bouge pas. »

Il lui enroula une serviette propre autour de la tête.

« On va retourner dans la chambre. Il y a une trousse de secours là-bas.

-Non…veux pas…

-Sam, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Faut te soigner.

-M'en fous.

-Pas moi. Tu as mal à un autre endroit ?

-…

-Sam.

-Jambes, bras…dos aussi. »

Dean palpa le dos de son cadet et souleva son tee-shirt. Il grimaça à la vue des bleus qui s'y formaient mais rien de bien grave. Il le retourna.

« Désolé, Sammy, fit-il en le voyant grimacer, tu t'es pas loupé. »

Les genoux de son cadet étaient en vrac, comme ses avant-bras.

« T'es tombé ? »

Mais, son petit-frère ne répondit pas. Ses yeux bougeaient sans cesse, faisant le tour de la chambre sans pour autant parvenir à se fixer sur un quelconque objet.

« Sam ? »

L'appelé ne répondit pas. Soudain, ses yeux se révulsèrent et se fermèrent alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

« Non, non, non. Sammy, ouvre tes yeux. Tu dois rester éveillé. »

Il avait beau l'appeler, le secouer, il ne se réveillait pas. N'ayant plus le choix, il le prit dans ses bras et se rendit dans la chambre où l'attendait leur père.

« Dean ? fit celui-ci en le voyant entrer.

-Papa. Il a une commotion et vient de tomber inconscient. »

L'aîné déposa son fardeau sur le lit et John l'examina.

« Va chercher un récipient d'eau. »

Le fils s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il revint avec une bassine d'eau, son père la prit et la versa sur le visage de son dernier-né. Celui-ci ouvrit en grand les yeux alors qu'il se mettait à tousser.

« Doucement, Sammy.

-…failli me noyer…, réussit-il à dire entre deux toux.

-Je suis désolé, on avait pas d'autres choix. »

Dean essuya l'eau du visage de son cadet avec une serviette propre tandis que John allait chercher la trousse de secours. Il revint s'installer sur le rebord du lit, à côté de ses fils.

« Bon, mon grand. Tu vas répondre à mes questions pendant que je soigne ta blessure à la tête. Ok ?

-Oui.

-Dean, occupe-toi des autres blessures.

-Compris.

-Première question, Sammy : quelle est la date de ton anniversaire ?

-…

-Sammy ?

-Euh…2 mai ?

-Quelle année ?

-Sais pas. »

Dean regarda son père, inquiet.

« Où est-on ?

-Motel.

-Lequel ?

-Sais pas.

-Dans quel Etat sommes-nous ?

-Sais pas.

-Tu sais au moins comment on s'appelle, ton frère et moi ?

-Dean et John Winchester.

-C'est déjà ça. Tu as une belle commotion comme l'a dit ton frère. On termine de te soigner, je te donne des cachets et au lit.

-Non.

-Comment ?

-J-j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Quoi ?

-…

-Tu ne peux rien faire dans ton état, de toute façon.

-Faut que je le tue avant qu'il ne fasse du mal encore une fois. »

John fronça les sourcils. Dean en avait fait de même, mais, pas pour les mêmes raisons, sans doute, que son père. Il pensait qu'il n'accepterait pas l'hypothèse de Sam. Pourtant, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il le vit soupirer fortement alors qu'il terminait de bander la tête du plus jeune.

« Ok, Sammy. Tu dors et on voit tout ça après. D'accord ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début, les yeux du cadet se posèrent sur John.

« Tu…acceptes ?

-On verra. D'abord, je veux que tu dormes après les cachets.

-'k.

-Bien. »

John sortit de la trousse quelques cachets et aida son fils à les prendre. Une fois fait, il déposa sa tête doucement sur l'oreiller. Il le vit papillonner des yeux puis, finalement, les fermer. Dean termina de bander les différentes blessures avant de le recouvrir du drap du lit. Il alla chercher une bassine et un gant qu'il plaça sur le front chaud de son cadet puis, ils sortirent de la pièce afin de se rendre dans la cuisine. John sortit deux bières et en tendit une à son premier né.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? C'est lui que tu attendais depuis la fenêtre ?

-J'ai reçu un appel de Bobby dans les environs de vingt-et-une heures et demie. Il me disait avoir eu un appel de Sam. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'attendre et que Sam ne devait pas avoir changé de motel, vu qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres en ville. »

Le père acquiesça doucement.

« Je l'ai aperçu et il semblait mal en point. J'ai voulu au départ le soigner seul mais quand il a perdu connaissance, j'ai pas eu le choix.

-Tu as bien fait. »

Dean, bien qu'étonné, n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de boire une gorgée de sa bière avant de finalement, poser une question à son père.

« Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-Attendre que Sam se réveille et discuter avec lui.

-Mais, pour l'affaire ?

-Vu qu'on fait choux blanc et que Sam se retrouve dans un tel état, je pense qu'il est pas si loin d'avoir trouvé la créature.

-Bobby m'a dit qu'il lui avait demandé comment éliminer un zombie.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. On aurait affaire à un zombie. Cela expliquerait pourquoi…

-L'EMF ne fonctionne pas, qu'il n'y ait pas de traces de soufre et qu'on ne trouve pas de plantes mortes vu qu'il n'y en a pas à l'endroit où il attaque. »

Dean confirma d'un geste de la tête. John se passa une main sur le visage.

« Vu qu'on doit passer la nuit à veiller sur Sam, on peut feuilleter ses notes, proposa le plus jeune. »

En voyant le regard surpris de son père, il continua sur sa lancée.

« La chambre de Sam est remplie de papiers en tout genre. Un véritable travail de recherche. Je peux aller les récupérer et on regarde ça, tout en le veillant.

-Vas-y. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et partit de la chambre pour rejoindre celle de son jeune frère. Ils allaient se rattraper de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Et, ce zombie paierait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. On ne touchait pas son Sammy sans conséquences.

* * *

**Et voili voilou la fin d'un nouveau chapitre. **

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Oui... Sam en a encore pris plein la patate, mais j'aime ça XD **

**Je suis une sadique envers lui et j'assume. **

**Et puis, qui dit Sam blessé, dit Dean inquiet. Donc, c'en est que mieux.**

**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre mais... je suis dépitée à mort. =_=

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le précédent chapitre :**Aniyaoi, Fredee, Naesse, Fire666, La Lionne, Mogusa** et **Lily Jolie**.

En réponse aux reviewers anonymes :

-**Fredee**: Je suis contente de voir que l'association de Sam blessé/ Dean inquiet te plait également XD Je me sens moins seule du coup. MDR merci pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Naesse** : Que dire à ça ? Je suis extrêmement ravie de savoir que tu me lis depuis un bon moment. Et aussi, que tu apprécies mes écrits. Merci beaucoup. Merci merci merci. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Fire666**: Si les méchants mourraient facilement, il n'y aurait jamais d'histoire MDR Couper la tête ? C'est vrai que personne ne pense à cette méthode tellement simple et efficace. C'est bizarre tout de même. Ravie que mon expressions "s'en prend plein la patate" te plaise XD Pour le coup de taper avec une poêle, pourquoi pas. Si tu vois un zombie et que tu appliques cette méthode. Dis-moi de suite si ça marche XD Merci pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**La Lionne** : Ah ben... ça change un peu. Ainsi, les zombies ne sont pas tous méchants. Si, si. Et pour John et Dean... à voir dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Merci. Bisous et à bientôt.

Je vous remercie tous. Merci beaucoup à vous tous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Septième chapitre**

La nuit s'était vite terminée, interrompue entre les réveils obligés de Sam et les recherches de l'ado. Finalement, Dean avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, épuisé. John jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Dix heures et demie. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se rendit dans la chambre. Il secoua son cadet qui grogna pour la forme.

« Sammy, il faut que tu te réveilles.

-Laisse-moi.

-Sammy, s'il-te-plait. »

L'appelé ouvrit un œil et fixa son père. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le front de son enfant. Il était toujours aussi chaud. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut que tu boives et que tu prennes des cachets contre la fièvre. Après, tu pourras te rendormir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, c'est la dernière fois. »

Sam accepta le verre que lui tendait son père. Une fois fait, il se mit sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le père sourit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux, dans un geste empli de tendresse. Il partit ensuite fermer les rideaux avant de sortir de la chambre discrètement.

* * *

Dean ne se réveilla qu'en début d'après-midi lorsque son ventre daigna faire part de son envie de manger. Il se redressa sur le canapé et remarqua que son père n'était pas dans la cuisine. À en juger également par l'absence de sa veste et des clés de son truck, il n'était pas dans le motel, tout simplement. L'aîné se passa une main sur le visage puis, se rappelant d'un élément important, il se leva et partit dans la chambre. Là, il trouva son cadet, allongé sur le ventre et la tête dans son coussin. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Le plus jeune se mit à bouger doucement afin que sa joue vienne à la rencontre de cette main. L'aîné sourit. Mais, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque la main atteignit le front encore bien chaud de son frère. Il attrapa le gant et le mouilla, sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses. Lorsque ce fut bon, il le plaça sur le front et Sam soupira de bien être. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent ceux verts.

« Hey, dit-il, à moitié endormi.

-Salut, Sammy. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatigué.

-C'est normal, surtout si tu n'as pas dormi lorsque tu as pris la poudre d'escampette.

-Désolé.

-De ?

-Papa a dû t'engueuler.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as mal à un endroit particulier ?

-Le dos. »

Les mains de Dean passèrent aussitôt sous la couverture et relevèrent le tee-shirt du plus jeune.

« Tu as de beaux bleus. Qu'as-tu fait ?

-J'ai rencontré une pierre tombale.

-Ben, ça met fin à ta carrière de cascadeur, ironisa le plus vieux.

-Très drôle, Dean. »

Le concerné lui fit un grand sourire avant de rabaisser le vêtement. Il borda son cadet.

« Bon, tu dors encore une heure puis, faudra que tu manges un peu.

-Ok. »

Voyant que son petit-frère était sur le point de se rendormir, Dean amorça un geste pour sortir de la chambre. Mais, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère en question lui attrape le bras.

« Sammy ?

-Tu veux pas …

-Pas quoi ? »

La main lâcha le bras.

« Non, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

-Sammy, gronda Dean, vas-y. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Sam, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. »

Il l'entendit soupirer avant de se placer sur son flanc droit, de telle façon qu'il se trouvait à présent face à lui.

« Je voulais que tu restes avec moi, murmura le plus jeune. »

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux mais, ne dit rien.

« Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber, fit Sam en se remettant dans sa position initiale. »

Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit son frère se lever puis, se réinstaller à ses côtés.

« Allez, pousse toi. »

Sam s'exécuta tout en le regardant faire. Lorsque Dean fut allongé sur le dos, il lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit. À présent, il se trouvait la tête dans le creux du cou de son aîné qui avait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Merci. »

Et, bercé par les battements de cœur de son grand-frère, il s'endormit. Dean continua son geste de caresser les cheveux de son cadet avant d'attraper le gant de toilettes, en faisant le moins de gestes possible, et en le replaçant sur son front.

« Et dire que je m'étais réveillé pour manger au départ, soupira-t-il, Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi, Sammy ? »

Seulement, en voyant le léger sourire sur les lèvres de son cadet, il se dit que ce n'était pas grave. Son ventre pouvait bien attendre encore une heure pour pouvoir se rassasier.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, John rentra au motel. Il y trouva ses fils, attablés, dans la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de commenter les feuilles étalées devant eux. Le patriarche les rejoignit et s'installa sur une chaise. Il examina son dernier-né qui semblait en bien meilleure forme que la veille.

« Salut, Papa, fit l'aîné.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui. En tout cas, c'est le cas de la Princesse.

-Ta gueule, Dean.

-Sam, langage. »

L'adolescent se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien. John prit une des nombreuses feuilles et la lut avant de demander :

« Bon, est-ce qu'on a plus d'éléments pour l'enquête ou pas ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse, il jeta un coup d'œil à son premier-né qui faisait un signe de tête à son frère, discrètement. Ce dernier lui répondait toujours de la tête. Finalement, il l'entendit soupirer fortement avant de dire :

« Si je te dis ce que je pense savoir, tu ne me croiras surement pas.

-Sammy, je suis désolé. J'aurai pas dû croire que j'avais toutes les réponses. Résultat, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais, tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est que toi, tu avais bien avancé. Donc, explique-nous et terminons cette affaire avant qu'il y ait un nouveau meurtre. »

Il le vit acquiescer avant de prendre un paquet de feuilles et de tout leur raconter. Il commença par sa rencontre avec Nathan, puis, les souvenirs qu'il lui avait montré et enfin, sa conclusion. Sa famille l'écouta jusqu'au bout, tout en lui posant des questions quand la situation l'exigeait.

« Donc, cet Anthony est un zombie. Son frère, un esprit que tu vois, t'a mis sur la piste. Et, c'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état, c'est ça ?

-Euh…ouais.

-Comment ça " euh …ouais" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui. Je faisais pas attention, à ce moment-là. J'étais en train de creuser, j'ai pas surveillé mes arrières.

-Bravo, Sam. Que crois-tu que je vous apprends depuis que vous êtes gamins ?

-À chasser les esprits ? Comme si je le savais pas.

-Eh bien, si tu le savais, tu ne te serais pas fait avoir comme un débutant.

-Papa, on peut se concentrer sur la chasse ? demanda l'aîné.

-Ah, j'avais oublié qu'ayant pour père John Winchester, je devais être un fanatique de la chasse. Et bien, sache que ce n'est pas mon cas et ne le sera jamais.

-Tu seras pourtant obligé de t'y mettre. Tu n'en auras pas le choix.

-Plus pour longtemps, je te rassure. »

Dean fixa son cadet, étonné.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Rien. Il ne veut rien dire. Ne crois pas que tu pourras échapper à la chasse comme ça.

-Tu sais quoi ? Laisse-moi là. Je vais terminer cette chasse seul pendant que tu iras t'en chercher une autre. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps à t'expliquer tout ça, vu qu'il faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de me rabaisser. »

Pour illustrer ses dires, il commença à rassembler la paperasse. Une main lui emprisonna le poignet droit et il fusilla son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu veux encore me critiquer ? Vas-y.

-Sammy…je m'excuse. J-je ne voulais pas…

-Trop tard. »

D'un mouvement violent, le plus jeune se dégagea de la poigne et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. Au moins, là, il n'aura pas à voir le regard déçu que posait toujours son père sur lui. Il n'aurait pas non plus à entendre de pareilles sornettes. Mais, pourquoi à chaque fois, il cherchait la petite bête pour le critiquer ? Pourquoi ?  
Sam lâcha les feuilles sur son lit et regarda l'horloge qui indiquait près de dix-sept heures. Il restait moins d'une heure avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Là-bas, il était sûr d'y trouver des ordinateurs. Et qui dit ordinateur, dit internet. Si la veille, il était un peu tard pour trouver la solution à comment détruire un zombie, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre et un mini-sourire illumina son visage. Il allait prendre la fuite. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba avant d'atteindre le dehors. Il la referma silencieusement et partit.

* * *

**Encore la fin d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu cette suite. **

**Quelles sont vos impressions ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain et dernier chapitre ? **

**Je vous remercie encore une fois.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde,

voici le huitième et dernier chapitre. Il faut toujours un début et une fin, c'est bien connu XD

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour le dernier chapitre (et souvent depuis le début de l'histoire). Merci beaucoup à : **Fire 666, Aniyaoi, Fredee, Lilisurnatural, Lily Jolie, Mogusa **et **Sofie**.

En réponse aux anonymes :

-**Fire 666**: C'est vrai, tu as raison. Winchester = emmerde jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. XD C'est pas bête l'idée de Chucky MDR Surtout que je déteste aussi ça. On a toujours l'impression que les poupées sont vivantes et nous observe sans cesse. C'est horrible. Berk. Si j'ai le temps, j'essayerai de voir si y a pas une histoire à en tirer MDR Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère pour une prochaine fic.

-**Fredee**: John... toujours aussi bête. C'est pas faux du tout. Et Sammy... il en fait toujours à sa tête XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pleins d'énormes bisous à toi qui me suit depuis un moment .

-**Lilisurnatural** : Heureusement que John n'est pas très doué avec son cadet, ça permet à Dean de s'occuper pleinement de lui (pour notre plus grand bonheur). Oui, ce chapitre est le dernier. Je souhaite qu'il te plaise autant que les autres. *croise les doigts* Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fic. Bisous et à bientôt ;-)

-**Sofie **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Cela m'a fait plaisir. J'aime avoir d'autres reviewers également ^^ Pour ce qui concerne Dean... malheureusement dans ce chapitre, il ne lui arrive rien. J'ai un OS où Dean a souffert, je tenterai de la mettre en attendant mon autre OS pour un concours. ^.^ et c'est mon but aussi pour une prochaine fic de faire en sorte que les rôles changent un peu ou que Dean souffre tout autant. Car oui, j'ai vu que je donnais un peu trop le change à Sam XD Merci encore pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Huitième chapitre**

Au bout de cinq minutes, Dean se décida à aller voir son cadet. Il entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper puisque c'était la sienne également. Certes, il s'attendait à découvrir son petit-frère en pleurs ou bien énervé mais, pas une chambre vide.

« Sam ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, elle était vide également. Il pesta et son regard se fixa sur la fenêtre. Il s'en approcha et la découvrit ouverte.

« Putain, Sammy. Te barrer une fois ne te suffit pas ? »

Il revint dans la cuisine et attrapa sa veste.

« Sam s'est fait la malle.

-Quoi ? Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais le chercher en ville.

-Attends, je viens avec toi. »

Les deux Winchester sortirent de la chambre et embarquèrent dans l'Impala avant de se rendre en ville.

* * *

Sam avait vite rejoint la bibliothèque. Etant un virtuose des recherches, il ne mit que très peu de temps pour trouver un site sérieux sur le surnaturel, cela, d'ailleurs, l'avait étonné. Il apprit que l'un des moyens permettant de tuer un zombie était de l'embrocher avec un pieux en argent. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux le cramer aussi afin d'éviter tout retour à la vie. Ouais, il allait faire ça.

Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il n'avait rien avec lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver un pieu en argent, qui plus est ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Surement que son frère s'était aperçu de sa fugue, par conséquent, la chambre était vide, sans nul doute. Ils avaient dû partir à sa recherche.

Il sourit alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir en direction du motel. Il allait récupérer un pieu en argent dans l'une des deux voitures, de quoi faire un feu de joie et le tour était joué.

* * *

L'Impala roulait depuis une heure à présent. Dean commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer.

« Dean, arrête-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête-toi. »

Dean fixa son père, d'un regard froid.

« Non. Je ne lâcherai pas ce volant tant que je ne l'aurai pas trouvé. Toi, tu n'as qu'à descendre, si tu veux. Mais, moi, je le cherche.

-Dean, je conduis.

-NON ! Bordel, non.

-Ecoute, je suis dans le même cas que toi, je me fais du soucis pour Sam mais…

-NON ! Tu n'es pas dans le même cas que moi. Tu ne le seras jamais, Papa. Bon sang. Je me suis occupé beaucoup plus de lui que toi tu ne l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant. Donc, non, tu ne me comprends pas et non, tu n'es pas dans le même cas. »

Les paroles, même si elles étaient en partie véridiques, firent mal au patriarche. Oui, il n'avait pas été bien présent dans la vie de ses fils, pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Ce qui avait donné encore plus d'impact à cette réplique, c'était le fait qu'elle provenait de la bouche de son aîné. Lui qui n'osait jamais contester sa parole, lui qui se pliait toujours au moindre de ses ordres. Il venait de lui dire une vérité blessante.  
L'aîné en question serra ses mains autour du volant et souffla. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça mais, en ce moment, il se foutait de savoir si son père était blessé ou non par ses remarques. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'était de retrouver son petit-frère et de le savoir en sécurité après l'engueulade qu'il lui passerait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fugué ? demanda à voix haute l'aîné.

-Surement pour mettre un terme à cette affaire.

-Tuer le zombie ? Tout seul ? Mais, il n'y est pas arrivé la dernière fois.

-Oui. Mais, tu connais ton frère mieux que moi comme tu l'as dit. Par conséquent, possédant le caractère bien trempé des Winchester, il a dû décider de s'en occuper seul. »

Dean fit faire un demi-tour à sa voiture, ignorant les autres conducteurs mécontents, et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération.

« Où tu vas ?

-Au cimetière. »

L'Impala parcourut toute la ville en un temps record. Une fois arrivé devant la grille du cimetière, les deux Winchester en sortirent et foncèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

* * *

Sam rencontra pour la énième fois maintenant une pierre tombale. Il hurla sa douleur alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Mais, son dos était contre cette idée. Tout s'était bien déroulé pourtant au début. Il avait tout mis en place avant de finalement attirer de quelque manière qu'il soit la créature à lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi rapide pour le rejoindre et encore moins pour éviter ses coups. Résultat, il s'était retrouvé en moins de deux éjecté contre un arbre, puis, une pierre tombale quand il avait tenté de l'embrocher, et encore une. Toutes ses tentatives s'étaient résolues par un nouvel échec. Pourtant, Nathan faisait de son mieux pour lui venir en aide. Seulement, il s'avérait que le zombie avait un peu plus de pouvoirs ou de force pour lui résister sans aucune difficulté.

Pitoyable. C'était ce qu'il pensait à cet instant de lui-même. Pourquoi ce qu'il entreprenait ne marchait jamais? Son père ne le reconnaissait pas en tant qu'élève modèle et encore moins en tant que chasseur. Son frère, qui était pour lui un véritable modèle à suivre, devait surement penser que c'était un boulet. Et, maintenant, ça. Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre fin à un zombie.

Il se redressa difficilement tandis que le zombie en question s'approchait.

« Tu déclares forfait ?

-Va… te faire…

-Tu as du cran, je dois avouer, rigola le clown, mais, dommage pour toi, c'est fini.

-Tu as raison, c'est fini. »

Trois coups de feu furent tirés, transperçant le corps d'Anthony. Seulement, celui-ci rigola encore plus fort alors qu'il se tournait en direction de l'aîné qui avait froncé les sourcils.

« Toi non plus, on t'a jamais appris que les balles ne faisaient aucun effet contre des revenants ?

-Si. Mais, c'était pas le but recherché.

-Comment ? »

Puis, le clown sentit un objet tranchant le traverser de part en part de son estomac. Il fut acculé contre un arbre et embrocher dessus. Ses yeux se fermèrent presqu'immédiatement. Alors, John se recula et le fixa. Dean s'approcha de son cadet.

« Sammy ? Tout va bien ? »

Sam acquiesça, sans lâcher du regard son ennemi. Dean l'aida à se remettre debout même si le cadet ne cessait de grimacer de douleur, en serrant ses dents pour ne pas crier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda l'aîné.

-On le crame. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça et je pense que si on veut s'en débarrasser définitivement, nous n'avons pas trente-six solutions. »

Les deux plus vieux chasseurs s'occupèrent de transporter le corps jusqu'à son cercueil que Sam avait déterré, sans pour autant retirer le pieu. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Dean alluma l'allumette et s'apprêtait à la lancer quand Sam l'en empêcha, en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Je pense que vous ne devriez pas assister à ça. »

Sam regardait dans le vide. Ni Dean, ni John ne lui demanda à qui il s'adressait. Ils le savaient : Nathan.  
Le clown le regarda tristement mais, lui fit signe de continuer. Le cadet retira sa main du bras de son aîné et lui fit signe de la tête. Dean lâcha l'allumette dans le trou. Aussitôt, l'essence prit feu, embrasant le corps salé d'Anthony. Ils restèrent là, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne complètement, ne laissant qu'un squelette carbonisé.  
John referma alors le cercueil et Dean attrapa une pelle pour reboucher le trou. John en fit autant alors que le plus jeune de ses fils s'asseyait un peu plus loin dans l'herbe fraiche, ordre de son premier-né. Le clown vint s'asseoir également à ses côtés. Ils contemplèrent les chasseurs qui faisaient leur boulot. Puis, lorsque ce fut fini, Dean vint vers eux.

« C'est bon. Nous en avons fini avec cette affaire. »

Son petit-frère acquiesça. C'était enfin fini. Ou presque. Il se tourna vers Nathan qui lui sourit. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour former un mot : « Merci », dit de manière silencieuse.

« De rien, fit l'adolescent en souriant tristement. »

Puis, une lumière blanche entoura le corps de l'esprit et la seconde suivante, il avait disparu. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Sam. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son frère les essuyer avant de le lever et de le soutenir jusqu'à l'Impala. Il ne vit pas plus que Dean était resté avec lui à l'arrière de sa voiture bien aimée, juste pour être à ses côtés et le réconforter. Et, il ne le vit pas non plus venir dans son lit, une fois qu'il l'eut couché. Ni le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il s'endorme sans cauchemars.

* * *

Le lendemain matin était vite arrivé. Sam s'était réveillé dans les bras de son frère. Les souvenirs de la veille lui étaient revenus en quelques secondes. Il se rappelait de l'histoire malheureuse de deux frères devenus orphelins, l'aîné tentant de faire de son mieux pour s'occuper de son cadet. Ce même cadet, qui s'était enrôlé dans l'armée, avait fini lui aussi par mourir, laissant son frère seul et triste. Un aîné qui n'avait pas su faire face à cette soudaine solitude et qui avait employé des moyens plutôt dangereux pour le faire revenir et qui lui couteraient à son tour sa vie. Puis, le combat final qu'ils avaient mené la veille. Et… le sourire triste mais empli de remerciements envers lui que lui avait adressé Nathan avant de rejoindre un monde sans aucun doute meilleur. Enfin, Sam l'espérait. Sinon, à quoi rimerait la vie qu'ils menaient ici bas, si ce n'est que pour souffrir de nouveau une fois mort ?

« Ça va ? »

Le cadet des Winchester releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de son aîné. Il acquiesça en souriant doucement.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, Dean. Sûr et certain. »

Le concerné hocha la tête. Puis, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir du lit. Son petit-frère en fit autant et ensemble, ils rejoignirent leur père dans la cuisine. Celui-ci leva son visage vers eux et leur servit à chacun un café. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent bu, John déclara :

« Nous allons partir et nous rendre chez Bobby.

-Une nouvelle affaire ? demanda son premier-né.

-Non. On va se reposer une bonne semaine et ensuite, je chercherai une chasse. Mais, en attendant, je pense que ça nous fera du bien, à tous les trois. »

Ses enfants lui sourirent et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il les laissa ranger leurs affaires et les embarquer dans la voiture. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout au plus, le truck et la Chevy étaient en partance pour le Dakota du Sud. Derrière eux, la ville, où tant de malheurs s'y étaient déroulés, disparaissait des rétroviseurs.

« Sammy ?

-Je vais bien, Dean. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-C'est mon boulot. »

Son jeune frère lui sourit. Puis, il s'installa correctement sur la banquette et finit par s'endormir. Dean dévia son attention de la route pour la porter sur son cadet. Il attrapa ensuite sa veste qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière et la plaça sur le corps de Sam. Ce dernier bougea doucement et vint se caler contre son grand-frère. Grand-frère qui passa ses mains dans ses cheveux trop longs puis, accéléra pour rattraper le truck de leur père.

Il était persuadé que Sam ne se remettrait pas de cette affaire bien vite et que c'était justement pour cela que John avait décidé de se rendre chez Bobby. Il s'en voulait à cet instant de lui avoir dit de telles méchancetés quand il avait paniqué. Mais, il savait également que si une partie de ce qu'il avait dit était vraie, il était évident que John s'inquiétait à sa façon de ses fils. Et, ça, il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation de la part de l'intéressé, il en était certain. Ça lui suffisait.

Son cadet bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, tout en murmurant son prénom. Dean sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Son petit-frère l'appréciait et pour lui, c'était un immense cadeau qu'il lui offrait.

À partir de ce jour, Dean Winchester ferait en sorte que son cadet suive le chemin qu'il souhaiterait emprunter, sans pour autant, ne pas s'assurer qu'il soit sûr. Et si cela signifiait se disputer avec leur père, il le ferait. Pour Sam.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de cette fic, malheureusement. **

**Toute chose a une fin...**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Je tenterai de mettre bientôt une fic sur les Winchester encore. Et oui... **

**J'ai deux choix dans l'immédiat car sachant que j'ai beaucoup de boulot jusqu'à mardi (après je pourrai reprendre l'écriture d'histoires ouf XD).**

**Le premier est un OS très court intitulé "La vie ne tient qu'à un fil": **_Dean est à l'hôpital pendant que Sam se triture les méninges à savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation._

**Le second est un OS pour un concours sur Winchesterlair dont l'histoire consiste à :  
**

_Comme vous le savez sûrement, avant de trouver l'idée d'avoir deux frères dans sa série, un des premiers concepts que Kripke avait proposé à la WB, c'était l'histoire de 2 reporters parcourants les routes d'Amérique et "combattants les démons à la recherche de la vérité". Je vous propose dans ce concours de mettre en place cet univers. Pour mettre un peu de piquant, les deux reporters s'appelleront Sam et Dean (pour les noms de familles, à vous de choisir), et auront les mêmes caractères que nos deux gars de la série, mais ils ne seront pas frères et feront équipe pour la première fois. Il s'agit donc là d'écrire le Pilot, à vous de voir comment vous voulez l'aborder. Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est que les deux gars traitent leur première affaire surnaturelle. Sachez bien entendu qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de monstres, donc un comportement de chasseur est impossible. _  
_ Bref, vous avez un maximum de liberté pour ce sujet. C'est à vous de voir !_

**Je tiens à préciser que pour le second faudra attendre un peu car je ne peux pas le poster avant deux bonnes semaines **

**(sachant que le concours est en route pour les votes à partir du lundi 20 décembre)**

**Voilà... à vous de me dire ce que vous voulez. Je peux mettre les deux si vous le souhaitez. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si ça va vous plaire XD**

**Enfin bref...**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic et encore plus ceux qui l'ont reviewé. **

**Un gros MERCI à Fredee, Aniyaoi, Fire 666, Cara, Elodie, Mogusa, Miss Love, Lily Jolie, Lilisurnatural, Melancholic-Wolf,**

**La Lionne, Milael, Naesse, Kaemi et Sofie. **

**Même si pour certains, il ne s'agissait que d'une seule review, cela suffit pour montrer aux auteurs que vous appréciez les histoires.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


End file.
